


Отражение

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Series: Зеркальный коридор [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book-Canon Emhyr var Emreis, Canon – Book, Canon – Videogame, Don't copy to another site, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, The Law of Surprise (The Witcher), Toussaint (The Witcher), Voice Kink, WTF Kombat 2021, Witcher Senses, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Отдашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Emhyr var Emreis, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Зеркальный коридор [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173614
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон игр, но и книги максимально учитываются: в тексте много отсылок к книжным событиям. Образ Эмгыра в целом ближе к книжному, чем к игровому (к примеру, он регулярно улыбается). Без влияния astolat тоже не обошлось, спасибо ей за наше счастливое шипперство и пенсию в Туссенте.

***

Спину ломило. Правая нога, казалось, окончательно превратилась в бесполезный распухший мешок с костями. Тошнило от избытка выпитых эликсиров. Сердце стучало неестественно громко и медленно, один удар на полдюжины шагов Плотвы.

Геральт умирал. Это было неприятно. Он ощущал, как жизнь вытекает из него буквально по капле, и был уверен, что лишь благодаря мутациям профессора Моро его тело протянуло так долго. А он все откладывал, откладывал, да так и не написал Йеннифэр ответное письмо с благодарностью: «Моя дорогая подруга».

Он не отказался бы умереть в Корво Бьянко, в своей собственной постели, но до Туссента расстояние сейчас было непреодолимым. С тем же успехом он мог бы мечтать о перемещении в другой мир. Но не мечтал. Он не хотел умирать, но еще меньше хотел вновь оказаться на острове Яблонь. Потому что теперь остался бы там совершенно один.

Именно это он собирался сказать Цири утром, если она воспротивится его решению. Всего одна ночь до конца пути: дотянуть до Вызимы, увидеть Цири, убедиться, что с ней все хорошо, и в последний раз попрощаться. Попросить поцеловать Йен, крепко обнять Трисс, пожать руки Золтану и Ярпену, хлопнуть Лютика по плечу и пожелать ему пореже совать голову в петлю. А позже, когда придет время вернуться в Нильфгаард, отыскать Региса — и поучиться у него. Не в обиду остальным, но из всех друзей Геральта на роль советника будущей императрицы годился только он.

Плотва шла по широкой мощеной дороге бодро, уверенно. Геральт пустил бы ее рысью, дал насладиться ровной поверхностью, если бы не боялся банально выпасть из седла в первые же минуты на скорости и размозжить себе череп в придачу к прочим вышедшим из строя частям тела. 

Нильфгаардская дорога в самом сердце Темерии. Кто бы мог подумать. Геральт не появлялся здесь больше года; Эмгыр времени не терял. Самоуправление самоуправлением, но от таких подарков Роше и Наталис точно не могли отказаться. Тем более что теперь они чаще имели дело с Цири, чем с ее почтенным отцом.

О том, что Ее Высочество Цирилла прибыла в Вызиму с официальным визитом, Геральт узнал три дня назад от разъезжего торговца родом из Мехта — одного из бесчисленного множества предприимчивых мелких торгашей, пустившихся в путь с юга на умиротворенный север. Подумал еще: как удачно, справлюсь быстро, а потом загляну навестить ее. И поехал исполнять контракт, ставший фатальным.

Их было слишком много. Огромный, переполненный до отказа муравейник кикимор в старой заболотившейся шахте, которую местные давным-давно научились обходить стороной. И жили бы спокойно дальше, да вот незадача: новая чертова дорога пролегала поблизости, а потому кучка тех самых предприимчивых мелких торгашей облюбовала этот лакомый кусочек земли для постройки массивного рынка. Дескать, выгодное место, конкуренции нет на мили вокруг, а деревень рядом достаточно: спрос рождает предложение. И Геральт бы справился, отделался парой новых шрамов и необходимостью обновить запасы декоктов, если бы не королева.

В прошлый раз, когда ему довелось столкнуться с кикиморой-королевой (тоже возле Вызимы, какое, холера его разбери, совпадение), банально повезло: получилось устроить в пещере обвал и раздавить тварь. Сейчас же пришлось принять бой напрямую, полагаясь только на ведьмачьи средства и собственные силы. Снеся первый удар, Геральт подумал: «Все. Если выживу — точно выхожу на пенсию». После второго добавил: «И начну лично заниматься виноградником». Третий стал для королевы предсмертным, но после него Геральт долгое время не думал ни о чем вообще, а когда наконец скопил достаточно сил, чтобы выползти из шахты, понял, что вариант с виноделием на пенсии больше не рассматривается.

Голова кружилась, свет магического фонаря, закрепленного на верстовом столбе где-то впереди, расплывался мутной дымкой, как призрак. Геральт вошел в состояние, близкое к медитации, позволил сознанию дрейфовать в надежде, что регулярные темерские и нильфгаардские патрули избавились от бандитских шаек, еще год назад активно промышлявших в этом районе.

Плотва шагала. Геральт умирал.

***

— Конь-то, погляди, хорош.

— Да отойди ты, бестолошь, слышь, как воняет! Чумной, как пить дать — чумной! В город пустишь — пойдет опять зараза, мать ее так-растак. Не помнишь, штоль, канартин? До войны ишшо... А! Што с тебя взять. Молодешь мариборская. Я говорю: чумной!

— Святая Мелитэле!

Геральт застонал, заворочался. Брань вокруг стала тише, но прибавила в тревоге. Ткнуло в бок чем-то тупым. Перед глазами было темно, тускло, будто затянуло зрачки паутиной. И тут раздался топот копыт, а следом — рев горна.

— Расступись! — зычный выкрик с нильфгаардским акцентом.

Снова топот. Ругательства, болтовня. Лошади: нарастающий стук подков по тракту, не меньше дюжины голов.

— Что здесь происходит? — тот же зычный голос с акцентом. — Кто старший? Ты? Отвечай!

— Да вот, господин офицер. Пришел к воротам вот... Больной. — Стражник, судя по лязгу кольчуги. Местный. — Прям перед рассветом с большака завернул. Как мы подошли, окликнули — так сразу с коня свалился, что твой мешок картошки.

Что ж, это объясняло свежую ноющую боль... Везде. Лошади, тем временем, приблизились. Геральт сквозь пелену в ушах различил еще один знакомый звук: скрип колес тормозящей кареты. Причем немаленькой.

— Он не болен, он ранен. — Пахнуло конским и человеческим потом, оружейной смазкой и дорогой. Звякнули латы. Офицер рассматривал его какое-то время, потом сказал громко: — Отнесите его в ближайший госпиталь. И побыстрее освободите проезд.

— Погоди, Лингрен.

Геральт, вновь начавший проваливаться в забытье, вздрогнул.

— Ваше императорское величество! — неровный хор резанул уши. 

Хрустнул щебень под сапогами. Ноздри защекотал запах сухого пергамента, мирры, можжевельника. Геральт предпринял очередную попытку приоткрыть глаза, но различил над собой лишь темный силуэт.

— Ведьмак, — позвал Эмгыр тихо, будто над самым ухом. — Геральт, ты слышишь меня?

«Ведьмак?» «Геральт?» «Да это ж сам Белый Волк, и как я его не признал!» — понеслись шепотки.

Геральт кивнул, сглатывая. Во рту было сухо, ядовито-кисло. Гигантским усилием воли он заставил себя заговорить:

— Яд необратим. Я умираю. Я хочу успеть... Цири...

— Помолчи, ведьмак. Береги силы.

Геральт раздраженно дернул рукой, но Эмгыр уже отступил. Скомандовал четко, звонко:

— Лингрен, устройте его в карете. И отправьте вперед сообщение во дворец Ее Высочеству Цирилле: ведьмак Геральт сильно ранен, требуется немедленная помощь целителей и магов.

Геральта подхватили под руки, потом взялись и за ноги. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание — строгие, уверенные слова:

— Еще не пришло твое время. Я запрещаю тебе умирать, ведьмак.

***

Геральт просыпался и вновь засыпал. Его колотило. По венам будто струился огонь, и, кажется, в такие моменты он кричал. Запах магии и трав душил, мешал вдохнуть полной грудью. Вспышки яркого света слепили даже сквозь опущенные веки. Сколько раз это повторялось, Геральт не знал; лишь дважды он выплывал из лихорадочного полуобморока в полное сознание, пробужденный голосом Цири. Слов, впрочем, не различал и мгновенно проваливался обратно в небытие.

Тряска закончилась резко, будто он долго скакал на безумной лошади, а потом изо всех сил натянул поводья. Успокоилась резь в венах. Вернулась способность нормально дышать, но вместе с ней... Геральт выругался мысленно, поскольку не был уверен, что удастся сделать это вслух. Запахи. Ошеломительно яркие, перекрывающие друг друга, пусть уже не душные, как прежде, но дикая, неразличимая смесь, от древесных и растительных до человеческих. Металлы. Магия. Животные. Насекомые. Он чуял, казалось, все и всех на мили вокруг.

Геральт вдохнул ртом, решительно прерывая атаку на собственное обоняние, но стоило немного успокоиться, как заложило уши от столь же взрывной смеси звуков. Он слышал разговоры, пение птиц, скрежет ложки по тарелке, слышал, как льется жидкость и отчего-то точно знал, что это — вино, а не вода или эликсир. Где-то рядом — или не рядом? — бегали мыши, лаяли собаки, стонали любовники, по небритой коже гулял нож цирюльника. Жужжала раздражающе сонная муха. Ровно и быстро колотилось сердце сидящего у постели человека.

Геральт боялся открывать глаза. И не зря. Потому что, стоило на пробу сощуриться, свет ужалил зрачки болезненно, словно впиваясь прямо в нервы. А ведь свечей было в подсвечнике всего шесть (Геральт слышал, как горит каждая, и чувствовал оттенки запахов воска).

— Геральт, ты не спишь! 

Возглас оглушил. Геральт застонал, перевернулся на бок, упираясь одним ухом в подушку, второе закрывая ладонью. Осознал походя, что тело больше не болит. Даже правое бедро, куда пришелся второй удар кикиморы.

— Прости, — Цири благоразумно понизила голос до почти что шепота. — Это ничего. Ты привыкнешь. Это побочный эффект мутаций и магии...

— Мутаций? В смысле... Зараза.

Геральт умолк, пораженный громкостью собственного голоса, хотя одновременно понимал, что получилось хрипло и для обычного человека — едва различимо.

Цири пересела поближе, окутывая непривычными — для нее — ароматами. Геральт попробовал сосредоточиться, чтобы опознать их, но ничего не получилось.

— Ты чуть не умер, — прошептала Цири, легко касаясь его плеча. Ну, хотя бы прикосновения не стали невыносимыми. — Местные целители и чародеи ничего не могли сделать, только поддерживать тебя в состоянии магического стазиса. Тогда я позвала Йен, и она... Она смогла.

Сначала Йеннифэр и Цири отправились в Каэр Морхен, вынесли оттуда все, что могли. Потом отыскали лабораторию профессора Моро в Туссенте и трое суток провели в подвале Корво Бьянко, выверяя формулы. А потом Йеннифэр устроила Геральту очередное испытание травами, уверенная, что лишь новая доза мутагенов в сочетании с магией способна помочь уже имеющимся в организме средствам самостоятельно вытравить яд кикиморы-королевы. Она не ошиблась. Но, возможно, все-таки немного переборщила.

Геральт слушал молча, не перебивая, стараясь не слишком задумываться о том, что будет делать со всем этим дальше.

— Оправданный риск, — уверенно заключила Цири с интонациями будущей императрицы. К ее голосу примешивался звук струящейся в ночной горшок мочи. Кто-то из слуг или стражников выпил очень, очень много пива накануне. Дешевого пива. Геральт такое пил в таверне «У Лиса», бывало.

— Оправданный риск, — повторил он. Тут же поморщился.

— И не смей думать иначе, — парировала Цири. — Еще не пришло твое время, ведьмак.

Они что, сговорились?..

Геральт зажмурился крепче. Собственные уши подвели его. Сквозь множество комнат, зал и стен, сквозь слои камня и дерева, сквозь возгласы придворных и ругань солдат донесся четко и ясно спокойный, размеренный голос:

— Не сейчас, Мерерид. Благодарю, я справлюсь сам.

Геральт, трижды подвергнутый мутациям ведьмак, бессильно лежал и слушал, как Эмгыр вар Эмрейс, Белое Пламя, Пляшущее на Курганах Врагов, изволит принимать ванну.

***

— Цирилла сообщила мне, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, — сказал Эмгыр, присаживаясь на стул поразительно не царственным движением.

Он принес на себе запахи мирры и можжевельника, банных масел, книг, чистой одежды и, самое обидное, щедрого завтрака. Сам Геральт цедил жидкий безвкусный суп. Его тошнило от более насыщенной пищи, почти как давным-давно в Каэр Морхене, но это не значило, что суп ему нравился. Он слишком хорошо чуял, чем во дворце кормят придворных и гостей.

— Лучше — понятие растяжимое, — сказал он, решив не упоминать, что подслушал сегодня не только утренний туалет императора, но и чрезвычайно скучную, хотя, вероятно, чертовски секретную и важную беседу с советниками. — Но я жив, так что жаловаться не буду. 

Сердце Эмгыра забилось немного чаще. Геральту стало неуютно: вчерашним вечером он стал невольным свидетелем разговора императора с Цири, из которого с удивлением узнал, что за его жизнь волновалась не только она.

— А ты-то что в Вызиме забыл? Это больше не твой дворец, — брякнул он.

Эмгыр не стал попрекать его наглостью, даже не изменился в лице. Ответил бесстрастно:

— Дела. Которые, кстати говоря, пришлось отложить. Из-за тебя.

Геральт приподнял брови, ни капли не пристыженный. Эмгыр едва заметно вздохнул.

— Нас с дочерью ожидали в Оксенфурте к началу учебного года, отметить официальное сотрудничество с университетом в Кастель Граупиане и открытие первой эльфской кафедры. Ранее Цири была приглашена к юной королеве Анаис, и мы договорились, что я заеду за ней в Вызиму, чтобы продолжить путешествие вместе. И тут на моем пути оказался ты, истекающий кровью, ядом и гноем. Надо сказать, выглядел отвратительно.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Бывало и хуже.

Эмгыр посмотрел на него скептически. Ладно, тут он был прав. Хуже не бывало никогда.

— Спасибо, что не бросил меня у ворот, — нехотя пробормотал Геральт. — Судя по всему, стражникам не очень улыбалось пускать меня в город. С ядом и гноем-то.

Эмгыр сложил руки на коленях, переплел пальцы.

— Не ожидал от тебя благодарности.

Ты приказал мне не умирать, и если бы не твой голос, я бы уже сошел с ума от обостренного слуха, — нелепо подумал Геральт. Вслух сказал:

— Я хотел успеть попрощаться с Цири.

Эмгыр помолчал, глядя куда-то за его голову.

— Значит, ты осознаешь, насколько близок был к смерти.

По спине пробежал холодок.

— Осознаю. Потому и благодарю. На счету была каждая минута.

Эмгыр вновь помолчал.

— Тогда считай, что это была судьба. И я вернул тебе некоторую часть того, что должен.

Судьба. Ну конечно.

«Почему я не видела его во сне? — отчаянно спросила Цири. — Раньше, когда он бывал в сильной опасности, я чувствовала это и успевала прийти ему на помощь!» На что Эмгыр задумчиво ответил: «Возможно, твоя Сила знала, что на этот раз ему на помощь успеет прийти кто-то другой».

Геральт рассердился. Резко, ярко, так, что звуки и запахи дворца опять навалились единым комом на секунду.

— Ну уж нет, император. Так не пойдет. Если ты начал рассуждать о судьбе и долге... Ты мне помог, и я с тобой расплачусь.

Эмгыр тоже рассердился. Пожалуй, Геральт никогда раньше его таким взбешенным не видел.

— Неужели ты думал, что я способен оставить человека, который значит для моей дочери так много, гнусно помирать на обочине дороги? Ты, верно, спятил. Да и чем ты можешь отплатить мне, ведьмак?

— Я так не думал. И все же настаиваю. Чего ты желаешь, Дани?

Эмгыр все еще злился, но эти слова заставили его криво усмехнуться. Он вспоминал, очевидно, то же, о чем вспоминал Геральт. Воспоминание было не из приятных. Для Эмгыра.

С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга. Потом Эмгыр, буквально на глазах успокоившись, сказал:

— Император, которому задают такой вопрос, обязан просить, чтобы его повторили.

Геральт фыркнул.

— Ну вот теперь ты уже паясничаешь. Откровенно.

— Возможно, немного, — Эмгыр развел руками. Казалось, теперь ему было весело. Что ж.

— Повторяю: чего ты желаешь?

Сердце Эмгыра билось быстро. Быстрее, чем прежде. Геральт подавил порыв закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на мерном звуке: в комнате было почти темно, лишь немного дневного света просачивалось сквозь ставни, но его глаза и от такого уставали мгновенно. Становилось легче, когда удавалось позволить одному из чувств взять верх.

— У тебя теперь есть дом, не так ли? — медленно произнес Эмгыр. — Поместье в Туссенте.

— Корво Бьянко, — кивнул Геральт, чувствуя непривычно сильный укол тоски. — Шикарный вид на дворец Боклер, особенно на закате.

Эмгыр помолчал еще немного. Наконец сказал тем же четким, строгим тоном, как запретил Геральту умирать:

— Отдашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь.

Геральт незаметно выдохнул. Он, оказывается, опасался другой формулировки. Зеркальной прошлому. Впрочем, Эмгыр верно рассудил: вряд ли у него было что-то, о существовании чего он пока не знал.

— Договорились. Но если ты подговоришь Цири переместиться в Корво Бьянко аккурат к моему возвращению, это не считается, — заявил он.

Эмгыр закатил глаза, позволяя разговору снова обрести налет шутки.

— Моя дочь очень занята. Я не намерен отрывать ее от учебы и государственных дел ради пустого ребячества. К тому же не вижу в этом смысла: она на своем месте.

Геральт хмыкнул. Спорить не стал. В последние годы он успешно избегал думать о том, что у Цири сложились поразительно доверительные отношения с родным отцом, теперь же не мог продолжать это игнорировать при всем желании. Судя по подслушанным вчера и сегодня беседам, они проводили вместе много времени, обсуждали не только пресловутые государственные дела, но и личные вещи, мелочи, сущие глупости. Эмгыр был с ней подчеркнуто откровенен — искренность сквозила в каждом слове, поражала, подкупала, завораживала; Геральт и прежде неплохо определял на слух, когда человек лжет, но подобную почти болезненную открытость встречал редко, и тем более не ожидал услышать от человека, который владел своим голосом превосходно. 

А еще Эмгыр легко заставлял Цири смеяться. И она отвечала ему тем же.

Проклятая кикимора. Проклятые мутагены.

Наверное, стоило предупредить Цири. Но тогда пришлось бы признаться, что пока совсем плохо удается держать усиленное чутье под контролем, и она вызвала бы Йен обратно в Вызиму, а Геральт не хотел сейчас слышать ее запах и голос. Лучше справиться самостоятельно.

— Я отбываю в Оксенфурт сегодня вечером, — сказал Эмгыр после паузы. — Цири же настояла на том, чтобы остаться рядом с тобой до полного выздоровления. Не заставляй ее излишне волноваться, ведьмак.

Так вот почему ты пришел, подумал Геральт.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — сказал он. И добавил зачем-то: — Я теперь на пенсии. Хватит с меня ведьмачества. Вернусь в Корво Бьянко и буду делать вино.

Эмгыр удивился. И не скрывал этого.

— Если хочешь взять назад свое обещание...

— Поздно, — усмехнулся Геральт. — Бывайте, ваше императорское величество.

Поздно. Змей Уроборос уже вонзил зубы в собственный хвост.

Геральт отогнал эту мысль и сосредоточился на кружке с остывшим супом, хотя краем уха все равно неизбежно следил за звуком удаляющихся шагов. Эмгыр двигался совсем иначе, чем говорил: порывисто, размашисто, почти по-солдатски. Любопытный контраст.

***

После отъезда Эмгыра стало одновременно проще и сложнее. Зрение удалось взять под контроль относительно быстро, даже солнечные лучи больше не вызывали острой боли; Геральт начал экспериментировать и обнаружил, что может фокусировать взгляд так, чтобы едва ли не видеть некоторые поверхности насквозь. Обоняние поддалось следующим: разбирать запахи на составляющие он всегда хорошо умел, нужно было просто привыкнуть к их обилию и научиться определять расстояние до источника. Требовалась практика, только и всего. А вот со слухом проблема, наоборот, усугубилась.

Геральт постоянно просыпался от звуков, кажущихся резкими. Не мог медитировать. Возненавидел любимых собак королевы Анаис: девочка откровенно баловала скотин и позволяла им свободно носиться по коридорам дворца в любое время дня и ночи. Впрочем, когда он в сердцах пожаловался на это Цири, та подозрительно сощурилась:

— Анаис никогда не пускает сюда собак. Они живут в псарне с южной стороны дворца.

Курва.

— Не зови Йен, — взмолился Геральт, поняв, что оправдываться бесполезно.

Цири тяжело, расстроенно вздохнула.

— Не буду. Но она спасла тебе жизнь, Геральт.

— Знаю.

И если с Эмгыром он расплатиться мог, то с ней — нет. 

— Неужели между вами совсем-совсем ничего не осталось?

Геральт посмотрел Цири в глаза, хотя это было непросто. Невольно подумал о том, что в пятнадцать она бы сочла подобный вопрос глупым и наивным и ни за что не задала бы его. Да что там, в пятнадцать она вообще ни о чем не спрашивала, просто организовала им с Йен «случайную» встречу.

Она очень выросла. Возможно, пора было взять пример с Эмгыра, как бы странно это ни звучало, и быть с ней полностью откровенным.

— Я думаю, мы любим друг друга. Но не так, чтобы каждому из нас этого хватило. Если мы увидимся сейчас... Мы вспомним все, что между нами было, и возникнет соблазн это вернуть. А потом один из нас уйдет. Не уверен, что на сей раз это буду я.

Цири поняла.

— Я буду тренировать тебя, — она решительно сменила тему. — И предупреждаю: похуже Весемира.

Геральт деланно вздрогнул, улыбаясь.

— Я заранее скучаю по Мучильне.

Цири начала в тот же день, и в чем-то это было действительно похуже Мучильни. Она закрывала окна и двери, заставляла Геральта зажмуриться и «ловить» ее перемещения по комнате: от постели к столу, от стола к ванне, от ванны к комоду. Потом повторяла все то же самое, но с открытыми окнами. Она была хорошо знакома с устройством дворца — лучше, чем Геральт, поскольку со времен Фольтеста здесь многое изменилось, — и велела сосредотачиваться на разных звуках, определять, с какой стороны они исходят. Приходилось повторять упражнение много, много раз подряд, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то результата. Геральт временами чувствовал себя старым, глупым и беспомощным, и они с Цири частенько кричали друг на друга под конец «урока», что неизменно заканчивалось вмешательством сбитых с толку гвардейцев Имперы.

Естественно, Цири не могла посвящать ему целые дни, как бы ни старалась. Она и так задержалась в Вызиме слишком надолго. В ее покоях то и дело открывались порталы, горел хрустальный шар, разрывался ксеновокс, на столе копились документы и книги. Темерская аристократия и дипломаты требовали внимания, да и Ее Величество Анаис все еще оставалась любопытной маленькой девочкой, которую завораживали способности старшей подруги — как магические и боевые, так и управленческие.

— Я смотрю, Эмгыр тебя не щадит, — хмыкнул Геральт, бросив взгляд на бумаги с грифом «только для глаз императора». — Ты же говорила, что приказы пока не подписываешь.

— Так то было год назад. Теперь подписываю, — Цири слабо улыбнулась. — Это было мое решение. Ты знаешь, я быстрее учусь на практике. Папа пошел мне навстречу.

Еще бы он не пошел тебе навстречу, подумал Геральт. Неужели Цири до сих пор не поняла, что может из императора веревки вить?

Эмгыр наслаждался отцовством. Цири не ошиблась на его счет, когда делилась с Геральтом впечатлениями прошлым летом: он действительно казался довольным, умиротворенным, и уделял меньше времени работе (впрочем, о последнем судить было сложно — вероятно, он мог позволить себе чаще отдыхать, пока гостил в чужом дворце). И голос, более всего его выдавал голос. Эта странная откровенность — и непривычные теплые оттенки всякий раз, когда они с Цири оставались наедине. Геральт уже довольно давно смирился с ее выбором, но раньше намеренно не задумывался о том, как много этот выбор в самом деле значил для Эмгыра.

Наверное, должно было быть стыдно за подслушивание, но совесть услужливо молчала. В конце концов, он пострадал, выполняя свою работу. Трудясь на благо жителей Темерии и всей Империи, если уж на то пошло. И тем более он не мог предвидеть, что голос императора Нильфгаарда станет для его расшатанного организма путеводным огнем из-за одной-единственной вовремя произнесенной фразы.

— Геральт? — Цири скрепила очередной лист печатью. — Только не говори мне, что опять набираешься сплетен и считаешь мышей в подземельях. Мы здесь для того, чтобы работать. Тебе нужно научиться абстрагироваться от фонового шума.

— Тиранка, — буркнул Геральт. Цири лишь приподняла брови и взялась за песочные часы.

— Закрой глаза и сосредоточься. Через пять минут скажешь мне, сколько приказов я успела подписать, а сколько отложила в сторону. И не подглядывай!

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Императорское Высочество.

***

— Цири, ты здесь?

— Да, папа, я тебя слышу. Еще не сплю. Что-нибудь срочное?

— Ровным счетом ничего. Мне стало скучно.

Цири засмеялась. Раньше она так смеялась только с Геральтом.

— Вчера вечером давали неплохой концерт, — продолжил Эмгыр ехидно. — Выступал твой друг, маэстро Лютик.

Цири картинно застонала.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он не спел ничего, за что его можно было бы повесить.

Эмгыр тихо рассмеялся. Из-за искажений ксеновокса звук получился неестественно-металлический, но все равно приятный. Судя по всему, они шутили об этом не впервые.

— К счастью, он придерживался темы. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я и Францеска находились в зале.

Цири принялась расспрашивать об эльфских магистрах из Кастель Граупиана и гостях из Дол Блатанна, о наполненности оксенфуртской библиотеки по сравнению с нильфгаардской, о том, как продвигается постройка нового госпиталя и корпуса общежитий, все ли идет по плану. Эмгыр отвечал обстоятельно, подробно; Геральт провалился в полудрему, изредка вылавливая знакомые имена и названия и отстраненно поражаясь, что Цири проявляет настолько живой интерес к административным вопросам.

— Как Геральт?

Геральт моргнул, услышав собственное имя. Цири помолчала, прежде чем ответить — переняла у отца привычку, очевидно. Еще совсем недавно она сразу говорила то, что думает.

— Восстанавливается. Раны полностью зажили, осталась некоторая слабость, но он уже нормально ест и передвигается по дворцу. Еще несколько дней — и сможет взяться за меч.

— Но?

Цири хмыкнула.

— Побочные эффекты процедуры его донимают. Йеннифэр предупреждала, что за ускоренную регенерацию придется дорого заплатить... В целом, все в порядке. Все будет в порядке. Ему нужно просто привыкнуть.

Эмгыр явно уловил в ее голосе то же, что Геральт: гораздо больше беспокойства, чем, на его взгляд, того требовала ситуация.

— Поделишься? — спросил Эмгыр. Мягко, с поправкой на дребезжание магии. Цири поддалась быстро, что, признаться, немного задело:

— Он слышит слишком много. И, мне кажется, становится только хуже. В первые дни все было относительно нормально, а вот после того, как ты уехал, обострилось. Я связалась с Йеннифэр... 

Геральт возмущенно открыл рот, забыв на секунду, что Цири находится у себя в покоях двумя этажами выше и никак не может его видеть. В который раз выругался на свой непослушный слух: вот какого хрена он мог с точностью сказать, сколько мух обитает в королевской конюшне, но умудрился упустить _это_?

— ...что ему нужен некий «якорь», ориентир, который он сможет использовать, как при вхождении в боевой транс или медитацию, пока привычка не устаканится. По какой-то причине его мозг не закрепил такой якорь автоматически, как она ожидала. Можно попробовать помочь магией: она готова произвести внушение под гипнозом, зафиксировать сознание на чем-то знакомом, бытовом, вроде стука копыт или звука меча, убираемого в ножны. Да только Геральт категорически не хочет ее видеть, а местные магики не имеют опыта в работе с ведьмаками. С ведьмаками вообще сложно, повышенный иммунитет, а Геральт еще и дополнительную резистентность приобрел из-за новых мутагенов.

— Понимаю. Быть может, стоит привлечь госпожу Меригольд? Или, если дело столь серьезное, Филиппу Эйльхарт?

Геральт закрыл голову подушкой. Не помогло. «Якорь», значит? У, холера.

— Я подумаю, — Цири тяжело вздохнула. — Трисс... Транс и внушения — одна из ее специализаций, но она всегда сама признавала, что уступает Йеннифэр по силе. Может не пробиться. Филиппа однозначно справится, но Геральт не захочет быть ей обязанным. И уж в этом я с ним полностью солидарна.

Эмгыр молчал. Довольно долго. Наконец сказал:

— Да, Геральт очень не любит быть кому-то обязанным.

Цири фыркнула.

— А кто ж любит?

Эмгыр усмехнулся невесело.

— Увы, иногда этого невозможно избежать. Пожалуйста, рассмотри все способы, дочка. Средств у тебя немало.

— Ага. В крайнем случае я могу треснуть его по башке, позвать Йен, а когда он очнется — сделать вид, что просто ни с того ни с сего грохнулся в обморок.

Эта идея Эмгыру понравилась. Ну конечно.

На месте Цири Геральт спросил бы, почему Эмгыр так о нем печется. Но Цири подобная забота ничуть не удивляла: может быть, он что-то упустил в их беседах в первые дни бодрствования?

Она поблагодарила отца за советы и новости из Оксенфурта, пожелала удачного дня назавтра и шутливо попросила передать привет Лютику. Ксеновокс умолк, и Геральта вновь перебросило из комнат Цири в попурри псарни, казарм, подземелий и спальни многоуважаемого регента Наталиса, который храпел громче пьяных Ламберта и Эскеля, вместе взятых.

***

Удивительное дело, но осознание якоря — то есть, тьфу, корня — проблемы ощутимо помогло. Теперь во время тренировок с Цири Геральт возвращался мыслями к обочине нового темерского тракта, топоту копыт имперских лошадей, звону тяжелых офицерских лат — и потом, на пике сосредоточения, к голосу, к строгому, подразумевающему немедленное исполнение, приказу: «Я запрещаю тебе умирать, ведьмак». В такие моменты мог поклясться, что буквально _слышит_ , где находится Цири, когда проваливается сквозь время и пространство. Иронично, что в конечном итоге не выматывающие уроки Аваллак’ха, а регулярное перемещение из одной провинции Империи в другую подарило ей полный контроль над собственными силами.

Цири неприкрыто радовалась прогрессу. Геральт, зная, чем грозит прогресса отсутствие, вроде бы радовался тоже, но не мог не проклинать свой мутировавший мозг за такой идиотский выбор. Хватало и того, что он сдуру пообещал Эмгыру право неожиданности. Вот тоже — кто за язык тянул? Знал же, по опыту знал, что с такими вещами шутки плохи. Наверное, он все еще пребывал в полубреду после «процедуры».

Цири беседовала с отцом по ксеновоксу почти каждый вечер, пока тот был в Оксенфурте. Так Геральт узнавал новости с самых разных концов континента практически из первых рук. В Новиград наконец вернулись ремесленники-низушки, бежавшие на юг в период зверствований иерарха Хеммельфарта; нильфгаардские переселенцы успешно освоили сожженный при нападении Радовида север Каэдвена, и теперь торговля с Каингорном должна была пойти много активнее; Маргарита Ло-Антиль сообщила, что в этом году в Аретузу приняли восемнадцать подающих большие надежды адепток — беспрецедентно высокий «урожай» в послевоенное время; княгиня Миллегарда Реданская в пух и прах рассорилась с Филиппой Эйльхарт, наложив вето на законопроект Новой Ложи Чародеек касательно облегчения условий обязательной государственной службы для магиков: Цири стоило бы как можно скорее нанести в Третогор официальный визит, поддержать правительницу «чародейской провинции» и напомнить, под чьим покровительством Новой Ложе вообще было позволено существовать.

Радовид своими руками выцарапал бы себе глаза, если бы узнал, что Редания не только превратилась в нильфгаардскую провинцию, но и попала в управление его старшей сестры-магички. Геральт, с одной стороны, злорадствовал, а с другой — все сильнее скучал по Туссенту, куда крайне редко докатывались новости «большой политики».

— Я хочу домой, — пробурчал он на следующий день за завтраком, пользуясь тем, что по утрам можно было остаться с Цири вдвоем: обедать и ужинать ей полагалось в обществе Анаис, Наталиса и прочей темерской знати.

Цири пораженно уставилась на него.

— Ты даже боевые тренировки еще не возобновил.

— Потренируюсь в Корво Бьянко.

— С кем? С мажордомом или с виноградной лозой в качестве противника?

— Не недооценивай флору Туссента, — обиделся Геральт. — Знала бы ты, сколько я ее порубил, этой флоры. На виноградниках заводятся паразиты... А если их не будет, среди рыцарей княгини найдется много желающих пофехтовать с ведьмаком. Я тебе рассказывал, как помог одному парню победить шарлея, которого презентовал для турнира лично твой почтенный отец? Ему на хвост цепи с металлическими шарами подвесили, изверги. Шарлею, не твоему отцу, в смысле.

— Ты действительно собрался на пенсию, — Цири покачала головой. — Честно, не думала, что ты всерьез.

Геральт улыбнулся.

— Ты, верно, об этом не знаешь, да и откуда бы? Я тебе не говорил, как-то к слову не приходилось. Цири, я собирался на пенсию уже давно. Тогда, в Ривии... Я решил оставить ведьмачество. Даже повесил меч на стену. А потом начался погром, и пришлось взяться за него снова. Я обещал себе, что это будет последний раз.

Цири притихла, посерьезнела. Несмотря на богатые одежды и царственную осанку, сейчас она снова очень напоминала себя маленькую: с таким же видом она слушала уроки в Каэр Морхене, когда они казались ей особенно важными.

— Ты знаешь, что было дальше. Ты спасла меня, но я потерял память — и очнулся в Каэр Морхене, ведьмаком. Я не знал, что хотел перестать им быть, не знал, что вообще способен хотеть иного. И пока я вновь был ведьмаком, пока убивал чудовищ, как в старые добрые времена, до политики и войн, я ощущал давно забытую нужность миру, считал, что делаю работу, для которой предназначен. Сейчас... Сейчас я помню все, но это — память. Былье. Пожалуй, амнезия в итоге пошла мне на пользу, помогла начать спокойнее относиться к тому, что все иногда заканчивается. А закончилось многое. Посмотри хотя бы на себя! Ты больше не ребенок. Ты выросла. Я же не испытываю той усталости и безнадежности, что заставили меня отказаться от ведьмачества в первый раз. Теперь я хочу сделать это по другим причинам.

— Каким? — прошептала Цири. Геральт пожал плечами, махнул рукой вокруг себя.

— Когда я дрался с этой паскудной кикиморой-королевой, решил, что если выживу, займусь чем-нибудь более безопасным для своей шкуры. Я был железно уверен, что сдохну, а не сдох. Мне помогли. Меня спасли. Снова. Из меня сделали еще большего мутанта, чем прежде, и при этом я какого-то черта не перестал хотеть помереть в своей собственной постели, окруженный внуками и правнуками.

Цири вдруг резко покраснела. Геральт поднял брови.

— Что? У меня скоро будет внук? Поздравляю. Передай генералу Воорхису, что я его вздую, если попробует назвать наследника лошадиным именем.

Цири шлепнула его по руке ложкой, перепачканной в соусе. Геральт услышал, как вздрогнули застывшие у стены слуги и дворецкий, но, к их чести, ни один не поперхнулся.

— Отвали, Геральт. Ты прямо как папа.

— Лестное сравнение. Безмерно!

— Не уходи от темы. Я понятия не имела, что ты так долго... Что ты вообще об этом думаешь! И если ты считаешь, что ведьмаки больше миру не нужны, ты ошибаешься. На севере...

— ...недавно открылась новая ведьмачья школа, — ухмыльнулся Геральт. — Я мало слежу за новостями, но кое-что все-таки слыхал. Признаться, чуть не подавился пивом, когда Золтан об этом рассказал. Ведьмаки без мутаций... Вот уж точно: новая школа.

Цири пожала плечами.

— Мы с папой посоветовались и решили, что раз из меня за два неполных года сделали ведьмачку без всяких там испытаний травами, то и с другими это возможно. Тем более если начать рано. Магики могли бы восстановить древние ритуалы и рецепты, облегчить и ускорить процесс мутаций, но какой в этом смысл? Если мы начнем делать ведьмаков, есть риск, что технологии попадут в руки чародеев-ренегатов. Как не раз уже случалось. К тому же чудовищ действительно осталось не настолько много, чтобы для охоты за ними требовались многократно усиленные способности. Достаточно иметь знания, специализированную боевую подготовку и подходящее оружие.

Забавно. Ни слова о том, чтобы не мучить детей. Цири рассуждала как императрица. Как командир, а не рядовой солдат. Как Эмгыр. Не значит, что она была неправа.

— Ты не обижаешься, что тебя не позвали в наставники? — будто опомнившись, добавила она. — Я думала написать, но ты тогда в Туссенте категорически отказался быть «придворным ведьмаком», а мастера и ученики обязаны давать присягу императору, как в армии...

— Обижаться? С чего бы? Мне нравилось учить тебя, но боюсь, что если займусь этим делом всерьез, за год превращусь в такого же старого зануду, как Весемир.

— Хорошо, — Цири улыбнулась с облегчением. — Не хочешь повидаться с Эскелем и Лето, кстати?

— Хочу. Но позже. Сейчас я хочу домой.

— Вот же уперся рогом. Ладно. Устрою тебе сегодня вечером экзамен, и если докажешь, что справился с обостренным слухом — сама перемещу тебя в Корво Бьянко.

— Э, нет. Никаких перемещений, спасибо. Я лучше по старинке, на Плотве.

— Геральт, твоя нынешняя Плотва — жеребец.

— Какая разница?

Цири закатила глаза и рассмеялась. Геральт подумал, что в тактике Эмгыра действительно что-то есть. Иногда полезно делиться с дочерью чем-то личным.

***

Экзамен Геральт сдал. Хоть и не тем же вечером, и не без труда. Цири организовала настоящую гонку по дворцовой территории, с промежуточными целями и ограничением по времени; Геральт громко ругался, вспоминая Испытание Медальона, распугал слуг и стражников, зато как следует повеселил королеву Анаис, которая, как оказалось, ассистировала Цири при подготовке «трассы». Когда он наконец добрался до ее покоев с мешком, полным трофеев в виде подковы, живой крысы, серебряной вилки, призового кинжала капитана Имперы и флакона любимого парфюма королевского сенешаля, его ждала чертовски серьезная комиссия в лице двух царственных особ, причем выглядели обе как несносные маленькие девочки.

Геральт выпустил крысу и прибил ее ловким броском вилки. Захотелось вспомнить былые достижения. Девочек это не впечатлило.

— Я бы и в полной темноте в нее попал, — похвастался Геральт.

— Дяде Яну нравится этот ковер, — Анаис со вздохом посмотрела на кровавое пятно, подняла наколотую крысу за хвост и передала позеленевшей горничной.

— Я прикажу седлать Плотву немедленно, — по-императорски провозгласила Цири. 

В конечном итоге Геральт выехал только через два дня: не хотел пускаться в дорогу совсем без зелий, хотя был уверен, что они ему не понадобятся. Он не собирался сворачивать с наезженных дорог. Кратчайший путь в Туссент пролегал по обновленным нильфгаардцами и мастерами-краснолюдами трактам через Махакам к большой ремесленничьей переправе через Яругу, а с южного берега — в Дол Ангру и оттуда почти напрямик до долины Сансретуры. Знакомые места. Геральт вспоминал и хорошее, и плохое; в целом, хорошего выходило больше. А может, он просто был к воспоминаниям готов.

Путешествие нельзя было назвать скучным, разве что в смысле отсутствия чисто ведьмачьих приключений. На большаке хватало веселых попутчиков, в корчмах всегда находились желающие сыграть партийку в гвинт или размяться в кулачном бою — Геральт же дал Цири обещание поддерживать себя в форме. Повышенное чутье чаще помогало, чем мешало, а когда все-таки начинало мешать, достаточно было вспомнить... «якорь». Геральт мысленно называл это так.

«Дашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь». Сколько раз за свою жизнь Геральт слышал эту фразу? Немало, но в отношении себя — лишь однажды. Голос Эмгыра, звучный, строгий, повторял ее вновь и вновь, чем ближе к Корво Бьянко, тем чаще. Что нового ждало его дома? Могло ли его ждать что-то, с чем он не захотел бы расставаться?

Он пустил Плотву шагом вдоль реки, зажмурился, позволяя обостренному обонянию насытиться ароматами Туссента. Казалось, даже сюда, почти к самой границе княжества, долетал запах бродящего винограда, свежего сена, пышно цветущих цветов позднего лета.

Когда-то он сказал Цири, что здесь — сказочная страна. Разумеется, впоследствии рассеялось волшебство, мифологическая неприкосновенность первого впечатления, но с некоторых пор Геральт в самом деле начал верить в счастливые концы. Не для всех — увы, невозможно было разыграть карты так, чтобы победа досталась каждому, — но хотя бы для некоторых. Этого было достаточно.

Геральт ехал, вылавливая издалека тихую поступь диких животных, стук копыт и скрип тяжелых рыцарских доспехов, болтовню кметов на полях. Туссент простирался перед ним весь, как на ладони, родной и теплый: вот-вот начнет облачаться в золотые осенние краски. Может, и зря он отказался от предложения Цири — если бы она переместила его домой своими силами, наверное, удалось бы уговорить ее задержаться на пару дней… Хотя она больше не могла запросто срываться погулять, когда угодно.

Эмгыр ни разу за все время, что Геральт провел в Вызиме, не спрашивал, справляется ли она. Не предлагал взять какие-то дела на себя. Только помогал, если видел, что ей не хватает знаний: советом, участием, иногда — буквально одним словом, веским, значимым, направляющим. И он всегда думал, прежде чем сказать — Геральт слышал его ровное дыхание, до последней мелочи представлял выражение лица, сосредоточенное и задумчивое, видел, как он стоит, облокотившись на дверной косяк либо отвернувшись к окну, руки за спиной или прямо перед собой, с переплетенными замком пальцами. Как сидит — будто немного неловко, неспокойно, готовый в любой момент встать и начать ходить, действовать. И какую уверенность он при этом умудряется излучать.

Его боялись все. Ну, многие. Заслужить его немилость, вызвать гнев, попасть под подозрение — смертельный риск. Однако те, чья совесть была чиста, те, кто поступал в точности как должно, как велено — те любили его, уважали, кланялись с искренним почтением. 

Геральт их, конечно, не понимал, но с удивлением обнаружил, что успел Эмгыра довольно неплохо узнать, хотя за первые двадцать лет знакомства они лично встречались всего лишь дважды. Если бы года три назад он об этом задумался, наверняка пошутил бы про себя, что видеть императора Нильфгаарда раз в десять лет — более чем достаточно. Он и сейчас не горел желанием увидеть Эмгыра снова, однако если бы пришлось — не испытал бы прежнего раздражения. Он не знал, успела ли Цири полюбить отца, но, по крайней мере, был уверен, что она ему доверяет. А Цири не доверяла кому попало.

Йеннифэр — тоже, кстати говоря. Несмотря ни на что, она осталась придворной чародейкой в Нильфгаарде. Осталась в политике, которую терпеть не могла. И Геральт мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что она пошла на это только ради Цири, но он знал Йен слишком хорошо. Она не смогла бы… служить при дворе правителя, которого не уважала. Иначе не бросила бы эту карьеру много лет назад.

Из размышлений вырвал топот копыт тяжелых бронированных лошадей. Геральт улыбнулся, принюхиваясь: если за время его отсутствия Пальмерин не сменил парфюм в угоду желаниям любовницы или веяниям боклерской моды, от встречи с приятелем его отделяла всего-то какая-нибудь миля.

Чутье не подвело. Мода и капризы суккуба — тоже. Пальмерин де Лонфаль в компании молодого оруженосца и двух «коллег» по рыцарству появился из-за поворота и, завидев Геральта, сразу поднял забрало. Увы, быстро выяснилось, что рыцари выехали на патруль к границе и не могли (Слово чести!) бросить свою благородную миссию, чтобы сопроводить друга домой. Сговорились встретиться не позднее грядущего новолуния, чтобы как следует выпить и обменяться новостями. 

Геральт поехал дальше в приподнятом настроении: чем ближе к дому, тем чаще попадались знакомые. Он успел нажить хорошую репутацию не только среди рыцарей, но и среди кметов, многие знали его в лицо, махали рукой, выкрикивали благодарности за старые заслуги и даже звали в гости. Туссент радовался Геральту не меньше, чем Геральт — Туссенту. Может быть, это было мелочно, и Регис бы наверняка поддразнил его: «Всего лишь немного уважения и принятия — как мало нужно человеку, чтобы почувствовать себя как дома!» — но Геральт никогда не считал себя человеком особенно щедрой души. Здесь его любили — а значит, он с готовностью любил в ответ.

К Корво Бьянко он подъехал к закату. И, не успев полюбоваться видом на дворец, заметил, что дом, оставленный в умелых руках Барнабаса-Базиля, выглядит несколько иначе, чем весной, когда он выдвинулся в Новиград.

От дома пахло влажным камнем, отполированным деревом и свежей штукатуркой. И, если Геральту не изменяло обновленное зрение… Крыша стала другой. Отличалась от прежней цветом, формой и материалом. То есть всем.

— Сэр Геральт! — Колетт, помощница конюха, выбежала навстречу с круглыми глазами. Она сильно подросла.

Геральт соскочил с Плотвы и передал поводья девочке.

— Я так посмотрю, вы тут времени не теряете. Что случилось?

Колетт помотала головой.

— Господин Фолти доложит. Лучше вам поговорить с ним немедленно!

Геральт хмыкнул, пожал плечами. «Отдашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь»… Если так рассуждать, он должен отдать Эмгыру не что иное, как свою крышу. Б.Б. не обрадуется. С другой стороны, Геральт однозначно ожидал, что по возвращении у его дома будет крыша. Какая бы то ни было.

Из-за дверей доносились приглушенные голоса. Геральт тряхнул головой, чтобы не прислушиваться раньше времени — в конце концов, он задолжал Эмгыру право _неожиданности_ ; признаться, он сам уже был несколько заинтригован.

— Bloede arse! Да будьте вы осторожнее, господин!

Б.Б. никогда не ругался в его присутствии, тем более на Старшей Речи. Вот это да, неожиданность. 

Геральт решительно распахнул дверь — и едва не споткнулся на пороге: на него смотрел… он сам.

Понадобилась секунда, чтобы сообразить, что это не допплер, не иллюзия, а самое обыкновенное отражение в самом обыкновенном зеркале.

— Ну и паскудная же у меня рожа, — сказал Геральт, потирая бороду. — Пора к цирюльнику.

Из-за высокой рамы тут же высунулась макушка мажордома. Ему явно пришлось для этого привстать на цыпочки, потому что зеркало было в точности Геральту по росту.

— Ваша милость! — ахнул Б.Б. — Ну отойдите, отойдите же, господин, не видите — сэр Геральт вернулся!

Зеркало поехало назад, открывая Геральту вид на новые половицы со сладковатым запахом не так давно высохшей полироли.

— Так куда нести-то, — сварливый голос из-за зеркала принадлежал, как оказалось, приземистому краснолюду с аккуратно подстриженной бородой и густыми светлыми усами. Одет он был в синий кафтан с вышитым на груди логотипом банка Чианфанелли. На обед — часа три назад, обед вышел поздний — он побаловал себя олениной в боярышниковом соусе. И запил… Да, однозначно Эст-Эстом. Очевидно, жалованье получал он неплохое.

Геральт вздохнул, повторил про себя слова Эмгыра, сосредоточился.

— Мне казалось, мы уж давно отремонтировали здесь все, что могли отремонтировать. Откуда обновки?

— Ваша милость, — Б.Б. всплеснул руками и ловко оттеснил зеркало вместе с краснолюдом к камину. — Тут такое приключилось, пока вы путешествовали!

Оказывается, в прошлом месяце случилось ужасное несчастье: чрезмерно выпившие на Ламмас буйные оруженосцы и весьма распущенные молодые дамы напугали «этого адского монстра, что пригрел на своих землях граф ди Сальварес». Чудовище с дикими воплями принялось носиться по всей округе, едва не добралось до самого Боклера, но бравым лучникам удалось сбить его с толку и оттеснить от столицы.

— Ее, — поправил Геральт. — Ее зовут Иокаста. Она — серебристый василиск, а вовсе не простой монстр.

— Да, конечно, сэр.

Траектория обратного полета этого мон… то есть, Иокасты пролегала, увы, аккурат через земли сэра Геральта. И тварь — то есть, Иокаста, — растерянная и напуганная доблестными рыцарями ее сиятельства княгини Анны-Генриетты, снесла часть крыши и трубу, прежде чем убраться восвояси. 

— Жертвы были? — угрюмо спросил Геральт, косясь на свое отражение, не менее угрюмое. Краснолюд прислонил зеркало к стене, извлек из недр кафтана роскошный деревянный гребень и принялся расчесывать бороду. От нее пахло розовым парфюмом и помадой.

— Только скот, по счастью, — Б.Б. вздрогнул. — Молодежи удалось разбежаться и затеряться в лесу или пещерах. Пострадал лишь бочонок Эрвелюса, которым они угощались в честь праздника.

— Пьяный василиск? Что-то новенькое.

Мажордом тяжело вздохнул. 

— Граф ди Сальварес на следующий же день пожаловал в Корво Бьянко с разъяснениями. Оказывается, его монстр — простите, сэр, Иокаста — ожидает потомство, и потому ведет себя несколько… непредсказуемо. Однако граф уверяет, что больше подобное не повторится. Как видите, он настоял на том, чтобы компенсировать убытки…

— Новой мебелью? — Геральт кивнул на зеркало.

— В том числе, в том числе. Когда чудов… Иокаста проломила крышу, пострадал почти весь второй этаж, а кое-что свалилось и на первый. От мебели в гостевой спальне остались одни щепки! И разбилось прекрасное зеркало, которое я лично, — Б.Б. приосанился обиженно, — заказывал в цеху у лучших мастеров.

— Что ж, — Геральт полюбовался добротной буковой рамой с витиеватым резным узором. — Несмотря на то, что это зеркало выбирал не ты, императору придется им удовольствоваться.

— Императору?.. Ваша милость, что вы имеете в виду? Прошу прощения, я не совсем вас понимаю.

Геральт усмехнулся про себя: на кой черт Эмгыру зеркало, он понятия не имел, но обещание есть обещание, верно?

Потребовалось минут двадцать, чтобы более-менее вразумительно объяснить, как он очутился в такой ситуации. Не хотелось говорить о праве неожиданности; Б.Б. отличался здравым смыслом и практичностью, но он был туссентцем, а туссентцы обожали разнообразные легенды и сказания, хотя часто искажали изначальный посыл истории до неузнаваемости, сводя весь смысл к всемогуществу любви. Так или иначе, Геральт не спешил напоминать кому-либо о том, каким образом ведьмаки в былые времена пополняли свои ряды. 

— Мне кто-нибудь заплатит за доставку? — подал голос краснолюд, о котором и Геральт, и Б.Б. уже успели забыть. Борода его лежала волосок к волоску и почти сияла.

Б.Б., как всегда, взял все организационные вопросы на себя, а Геральт подошел к зеркалу, которое должно было стать исполнением Предназначения. Йеннифэр рассказывала, да и сам он достаточно читал, чтобы знать: зеркала — потенциально мощные магические артефакты. Любое можно напитать зачарованиями, даже если не обладаешь особенным талантом. А еще зеркалами торговал один пренеприятнейший тип, которого Геральт однажды обыграл в его же собственной игре. До сих пор в пот бросало от воспоминаний.

К счастью, это конкретное зеркало выглядело совершенно обычно, просто стоило явно недешево. Медальон на него никак не реагировал. В отражении не было ничего сверхъестественного, если не считать одного не первой свежести мутанта. Геральт на всякий случай как следует принюхался и осмотрел раму со всех сторон. Ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, и все-таки сохранялось у него какое-то странное предчувствие. Не совсем тревожное, но и не приятное.

Он вздохнул.

— Я могу доверить тебе упаковку и пересылку, Б.Б.?

— Разумеется, сэр. Завтра же утром его заберут, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы его не разбили по дороге.

Геральт провел по стеклу ногтем, ударил легонько по гладкой поверхности. «Отдашь мне то, чего увидеть не ожидаешь…»

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Пойду напишу императору письмо, приложишь к посылке.

— Всенепременно.

Геральт выбрался из брони, наскоро умыл руки и лицо. Любопытно было взглянуть на перестроенный второй этаж, но это могло подождать. Сначала требовалось покончить с этим… делом. И больше к нему не возвращаться.

Он сел за стол, взял бумаги, перо, чернил. Но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Из окна доносились крики, ржание лошадей и ребяческий смех, запахи ремонта забивали нос, все цвета казались чрезмерно яркими даже в приглушенном свете спальни.

«Я запрещаю тебе умирать, ведьмак». Аромат мирры и можжевельника.

Лучше.

Письмо получилось коротким. А что тут рассусоливать, решил Геральт, и так сойдет. Проблема возникла только в самом начале: с приветствием. Он написал: «Эмгыр», потом подумал, что письмо может прочитать кто угодно из слуг, и исправил на «Ваше величество». В раздражении вычеркнул и это, решив, что людям императора придется потерпеть столь ужасное нарушение этикета, вновь написал: «Эмгыр». Тут же вспомнил беседу в Вызиме, собственный вопрос: «Чего ты желаешь?» — и исправил обращение на «Дани». Но засомневался, что в таком случае посылка до Эмгыра вообще дойдет. Скорее всего, не передадут даже сенешалю.

Ладно. Эмгыр — значит, Эмгыр.

«Эмгыр,  
вместе с этим письмом тебе доставят то, что я застал дома, но чего увидеть не ожидал. Наслаждайся.  
Геральт»

Вот и все. Теперь можно было наконец отдохнуть и почувствовать себя как дома. С новой крышей.

***

Геральт постепенно втягивался в рутину. Сентябрь пролетел, пришел октябрь, а вместе с ним нагрянул Праздник Бочки. Анна-Генриетта пригласила его во дворец Боклер, и он не нашел повода отказаться. О чем пожалел, как только камергер проводил его в тронный зал.

Фрингилья Виго не изменилась ни капли. Разумеется. Наверное, Геральт не должен был особенно удивиться, обнаружив ее при дворе, и тем не менее — удивился.

— Я слышал, ты осела в Третогоре.

— У меня есть там дом, верно, — Фрингилья улыбнулась, подавая ему руку для поцелуя. Геральт не посмел проигнорировать ее в присутствии княгини. — Ты неплохо осведомлен для ведьмака, который почти безвылазно сидит в Туссенте.

— Ты плоховато осведомлена для представительницы прославленной Ложи Чародеек. Я уже полгода тут не был. Недавно вот вернулся с севера — гостил у друзей в Новиграде, исполнял контракты в Темерии…

— Ну прости, что не слежу за твоей карьерой так пристально, как прежде.

— Прощаю охотно.

Фрингилья фыркнула. От нее исходил знакомый аромат амбры и роз, но теперь он казался не возбуждающим, а слишком сладким и душным.

— Ну, бывай, Фрингилья. Меня ждет барон де Лонфаль…

— Погоди. — Она остановила его властным словом и опасным блеском в зеленых глазах. — Я, как представительница прославленной Ложи Чародеек, хочу нанять тебя для одного важного дела.

Геральт выругался про себя. Он не афишировал свой выход на пенсию, решив, что уж в Туссенте будет хотя бы иногда помогать соседям, попросту не сможет им отказать. Тем более сейчас, в преддверии зимы, единственное, что его занимало, помимо ведьмачьей работы — изучение технического процесса виноделия. Книги оказались гораздо скучнее, чем он представлял, мечтая об отдыхе.

— Что за дело?

— Побеседуем после праздника. Я тебя найду.

В этом Геральт ни минуты не сомневался.

***

Фрингилья привела его, к счастью, не к себе в альков, а в уютный небольшой кабинет возле дворцовой библиотеки.

— Что за дело? — повторил Геральт прямолинейно, когда они устроились за покрытым свитками, книгами и магическими приборами столом.

Чародейка одарила его недобрым взглядом. Геральт невольно подсчитывал ритм ее сердца, чуял, что она нервничает, хотя внешне остается совершенно спокойной, разве что немного раздраженной. При этом она вовсе не была смущена или возбуждена. Значит, ее волновало то, о чем она собиралась рассказать.

— Неделю назад в Гесо без вести пропали две адептки. Они проводили исследовательскую работу, имели дело с потенциально опасными артефактами. Нам необходимо отыскать их.

— Разве это не прерогатива нильфгаардских магиков? — не удержался Геральт. Фрингилья поморщилась.

— Редания, может, и стала прибежищем северных чародеев, однако мы — тоже Империя. А адептки членов Ложи — дело Ложи. Естественно, мы связались с местными магиками. Решение привлечь тебя было принято потому, что магия оказалась бессильна.

— Ведьмаки из новой школы...

— …заняты обучением новобранцев. К тому же мы не доверяем им так, как тебе. Кое-кто из них пользуется дурной репутацией, несмотря на то, что был официально помилован ее императорским высочеством за отвагу, проявленную в бою с Диким Гоном.

Геральт усмехнулся, проглатывая комментарий о том, что кое-кто из магичек Ложи тоже пользуется дурной репутацией, несмотря на помилование за такие же заслуги.

— Право, я польщен.

— А теперь, если ты закончил ныть и отнекиваться, позволь мне объяснить, в чем состоит дело.

Дело состояло в том, что недавно преставился старый виконт Шеанн, дальний родственник некоего барона Касадея из Гесо. Преставился жутко: тело нашли обезображенным и практически сгнившим изнутри, как будто он страдал от нескольких самых мерзких болезней сразу. Местные лекари — не маги-целители, подчеркнула Фрингилья с презрением, а какие-то деревенские неучи — даже не решились на вскрытие, велели сразу сжечь и тело и, на всякий случай, всю одежду, на которой могли сохраниться следы неизвестной заразы. В результате запаниковавшие слуги спалили все поместье, а после, когда от дома остались лишь стены да перегородки, обнаружили тайный подвал, не тронутый пожаром. Сообразили наконец вызвать магиков разобраться. И оказалось, что виконт, не имея ни капли магических способностей, был заядлым коллекционером волшебных предметов самой разнообразной направленности, от ярмарочных безделушек до по-настоящему ценных и древних артефактов.

Вести о сокровищнице распространились быстро, как тот пожар, и, конечно, дошли до ушей Новой Ложи Чародеек. Филиппа (Геральт перевел с политически-магического) подергала за ниточки, чтобы исследование и право дальнейшего хранения коллекции досталось именно им. Адепток отправили вперед для рутинной работы — каталогизации, снабдив предварительно защитными заклинаниями и амулетами. Закончив с этим унылым делом, они должны были призвать ученых мэтресс. Но не призвали, потому как исчезли без следа.

Во время расследования в хранилище виконта не обнаружили ничего чрезмерно опасного. Ничего такого, что могло бы сыграть роль в исчезновении девушек или послужить поводом для похищения и последующего шантажа. Фрингилья лично осматривала всю территорию и проводила сканирование на многие мили вокруг: ни сигнатур телепортов, ни каких бы то ни было других улик. Артефакты — по большей части не уникальные, но все-таки полезные — быстренько собрали и транспортировали в третогорскую лабораторию, однако если что-то пропало вместе с адептками, этого установить не удалось.

— Как вы предлагаете мне проводить расследование, если нет никаких улик? — проворчал Геральт.

— Мы — не стража и не коменданты, — Фрингилья поджала губы. — Мы не проводили расследование, скажем так, конвенциональными методами. Не общались со свидетелями, не обыскивали округу… вручную. Мы использовали магические средства. И только магические. А им можно противостоять.

На языке вертелось с полдюжины насмешливых и не самых добрых аргументов, почему Геральт не хотел или не мог взяться за этот контракт. Но, во-первых, он чувствовал всем своим обостренным чутьем, что Фрингилья в самом деле переживает за пропавших адепток, а во-вторых… Что-то тянуло его в дорогу, хотя в общей сложности он провел дома всего лишь месяц.

«Благодарю, Геральт.  
Крепкого здоровья и хорошего отдыха.  
Эмгыр вар Эмрейс»

Три строчки — вот и все, что Геральт получил в ответ на отправленное зеркало. И ни слова про, собственно, зеркало. Да, письмо было написано лично императорской рукой и скреплено личной императорской печатью (и едва уловимо пахло миррой и можжевельником), но больше в нем не было ничего личного. Разве что Эмгыр обратился к нему по имени, а не просто «ведьмак». 

Не то чтобы Геральта это задевало. Наверное, так было лучше всего. Между ними была договоренность, долг, и он свой долг вернул, а Эмгыр ответил спокойно и вежливо. Конец истории. Цири ведь не настаивала, чтобы Геральт с ним общался. Даже почти не говорила о нем, если речь не заходила о каких-то делах государства. Если бы Геральт захотел — а он, наверное, хотел — он мог бы никогда больше с Эмгыром не видеться.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он все еще постоянно слышал его голос. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, его чутье не настолько усилилось, но он по-прежнему обращался к его словам в моменты обострений. Причем если поначалу «якорем» выступала одна фраза — та самая, с темерского тракта, то постепенно из закромов памяти стало всплывать и другое. Разное. 

Подслушанные в вызимском дворце беседы. Аудиенции во время поисков Цири. А на прошлой неделе, когда Геральт проснулся от перестука дождя по новенькой крыше и вместо того, чтобы насладиться приятным равномерным звуком, едва не сошел с ума, пересчитывая капли: замок Стигга. «Цель оправдывает средства. То, что я делаю, я делаю ради потомков. Ради спасения мира». «Может, и есть у меня перед тобой какой-то долг». «Я думал, что в силах сделать все. Но то, в чем меня подозревают, я просто сделать не могу. Теперь я это знаю».

Геральт не думал об этом много лет. Намеренно не вспоминал, не восстанавливал в воображении после того, как с разума спали оковы амнезии. Даже когда Йеннифэр отыскала его в Белом Саду и сообщила, что они направляются к императору Нильфгаарда, Геральт попросту отмел эти мысли, не желая заново переживать то, что осталось далеко позади.

Сейчас в этом тем более не было смысла. Цири сделала свой выбор. Цири простила отца за то, что он собирался тогда сделать. Поверила в его планы и цели, и теперь с очевидной охотой участвовала в их исполнении. Какая разница, что об этом думал Геральт? Его все это совершенно не касалось. Никоим образом.

— Ну? — Фрингилья нетерпеливо постучала по столешнице. Геральт моргнул, поразившись, что так легко позволил себе уйти в размышления в ее присутствии.

— Я поеду в Гесо, — сказал он.

— Прекрасно, — Фрингилья улыбнулась, сделав вид, что не сомневалась в его решении. — Шестьсот флоренов вперед, еще столько же — когда завершишь расследование. Но помни: нам нужен результат. Доказательство гибели адепток, если они мертвы, а важнее всего — причина случившегося. В противном случае вторая часть награды составит четверть обещанной суммы.

«Мотивы меня не интересуют. Только результаты».

— Вы ж на государственном финансировании, — съязвил Геральт. — Что, император скупится на затраты для магиков?

Фрингилья посмотрела на него как на полного идиота. Очевидно, ее чувства к нему остались в прошлом.

— Предпочтешь наличными, или перевод на счет у Чианфанелли тебя устроит?

— Перевод вполне устроит, благодарю.

Геральт не стал говорить, что ему ни разу в жизни не платили шестьсот флоренов за контракт, связанный с чьим-то таинственным исчезновением, не то что тысячу двести. Фрингилья и так об этом знала, а в нем еще остались зачатки профессиональной гордости. Хотят сорить деньгами — пусть сорят. Вдруг когда-нибудь снова ремонт понадобится.

***

Фрингилья настояла на том, чтобы отправить его в Гесо порталом. Геральт возражал долго и довольно громко, но потом подумал, что не хочет застрять на юге на всю зиму, если дело затянется — он прекрасно помнил, как сложно попасть в Туссент после первых снегов. Он был уже слишком стар, чтобы мерзнуть и мучать лошадь на горном перевале.

Также Фрингилья снабдила его ксеновоксом для регулярных отчетов и для того, чтобы сигнализировать о необходимости вернуться домой. Естественно, Геральт тут же вспомнил, как звучал голос Эмгыра, искаженный прибором. Точнее, его смех. С этим звуком в ушах он и шагнул в портал, поборов порыв закрыть лицо руками.

Фрингилья отправила его прямо в Амарильо, в резиденцию местного префекта. Геральт не заезжал сюда, когда вместе с Цири и Йеннифэр тенью проносился по Эббингу и Гесо после того, как они выбрались из замка Стигга; тем не менее, было видно, что за последние годы город стал богаче. Зрение и нюх безошибочно определяли возраст построек, а для того, чтобы понять, что на улицах стало банально чище, и того не требовалось. Цири бродила по пограничью в составе бандитской шайки вскоре после подавленного восстания, теперь же эти земли были умиротворены. Впрочем, Геральт очень сомневался, что все на самом деле так уж гладко. Ничто и нигде не бывало всегда гладко.

К префекту его проводили сразу, обращаясь вежливо, спокойно. Геральт, в целом, не удивился: в резиденции целиком и полностью правил Нильфгаард, а нильфгаардцы, по его опыту, реагировали на ведьмаков сдержанно, без суеверий.

Префект оказался в меру напыщенным пожилым нильфгаардцем с гладко выбритым лицом и короткой армейской стрижкой. Он сильно прихрамывал на левую ногу. В его кабинете висел портрет Эмгыра — типовая репродукция для госслужащих — и подробная карта Гесо и пограничных земель Эббинга. Стало ясно, что он проявляет к Геральту радушие не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что его услуги уже оплатили.

— Не думаю, что исчезновение молодых чародеек связано с каким бы то ни было волшебством, — сухо сказал он, когда Геральт начал расспрашивать об инциденте.

— Почему вы так считаете?

— Потому что они предпочитали флиртовать с моими людьми вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу. Легкомысленные дамы. Уверен, что они попросту ввязались в очередное юношеское приключение и отыщутся еще спустя пару недель где-нибудь в Эббинге, в обществе столь же легкомысленных молодых людей.

Геральт не видел в префекте фальши, лишь привычный душок чувства собственного превосходства и почти физически ощутимое презрение к северным магичкам, присущее в особенности ветеранам битвы за Содден. И как следствие — нежелание нести за этих магичек ответственность. Геральт воздержался от дальнейших комментариев, лишь потребовал список людей, с которыми «легкомысленные» адептки якобы флиртовали вместо того, чтобы работать.

Парни — местные наемники, стража и отставные солдаты — отыскались обедающими в ближайшей корчме. На диалог они шли охотно, в отличие от начальника, и северные чародейки произвели на них совсем иное впечатление — мол, держались даже чересчур серьезно и говорили в основном о службе, несмотря на многочисленные попытки их отвлечь и развлечь.

В последний раз их видели девять дней назад. Люди префекта ежедневно сопровождали их из соображений безопасности: вдруг выпрыгнет какое-нибудь страховидло или очнется запертое в магическом артефакте древнее зло. Абсолютно бессмысленно, у ребят в арсенале не нашлось даже завалящего серебряного кинжала, но так было принято — обеспечивать ученым магам официальный вооруженный эскорт на подозрительной локации. Геральт решил, что им попросту нечем больше заняться.

В день исчезновения девушки вели себя как обычно. И страховидла никакого не выпрыгнуло. Их будто корова языком слизала: вот они возятся где-то там в подвале — и вот их уже нет. Обеих разом. Префектовы парни клялись и божились, что не сводили с них глаз. Привирали, конечно. Геральт был уверен, что они побоялись заглядывать в подвал сами, но если бы девушек забрали с помощью телепортала, это услышали бы даже издалека.

Он заночевал в корчме, а наутро взял местную лошадь и поехал опрашивать других свидетелей. Настроение было скверное. Он с самого начала знал, что вряд ли сможет выяснить что-то путное сразу, но сейчас дело казалось совсем тупиковым. Самая интересная зацепка — обезображенное тело старика виконта — сгорела вместе с поместьем еще до того, как магички наложили лапу на сокровищницу. По показаниям слуг и соседей, виконт был нелюдим, но в меру, и ничто не указывало на то, что он промышляет запрещенной магией или якшается с кем-то, кто может ею промышлять. Обыкновенный аристократ с обыкновенными землями, обыкновенным штатом слуг и обыкновенными дурными привычками, которые, как утверждала его бывшая кухарка, и свели его в могилу. Ее соображения подтверждались тем, что у слуг не наблюдалось никаких подозрительных симптомов.

Настораживало, что магички ничего не нашли возле погоревшего поместья. А за неделю несколько раз прошел дождь, все тропы размыло; следы затоптали, да потом еще и землю развезло. Никакое усиленное зрение не помогало. 

«Задание сложное, я понимаю. И что с того?» — сказал живущий в его голове воображаемый Эмгыр. Геральт выругался на него и открыл люк, ведущий в сокровищницу.

Подвал был удивительно сухой и теплый. Медальон слабо дергался, реагируя на остаточную магию в помещении, да Геральт и сам чувствовал, что коллекция, хранившаяся здесь, была весьма богатой. Виконт подходил к делу с умом: недавно опустошенные стеллажи и шкафы были выполнены из искусно обработанного камня, явно эльфьей работы, но современные, заказанные у местных мастеров. Такой камень впитывал излишки магической энергии и позволял хранить рядом самые несочетаемые вещи.

Геральт тщательно обследовал каждый дюйм подвала. Предсказуемо не нашел ничего интересного и уже успел приуныть, когда медальон вдруг затрясся мелко и часто. Геральт зажмурился, ориентируясь больше на ощущения, чем на подсказку медальона, но не успел локализовать источник — спустя буквально долю секунды перед ним появилась… Цири.

— Геральт! — воскликнула она. — Вот это сюрприз. Привет.

Она была одета в дорогой, но практичный черный костюм, похожий на те, что носила Йеннифэр, только отороченный не белым, а золотым шитьем. От нее приятно пахло бергамотом и камином. Откуда бы она ни появилась, она совершенно точно не путешествовала верхом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Геральт нахмурился. Он успел соскучиться, конечно, но не нравились ему такие сюрпризы. 

— Я?..— Цири удивилась, словно причина ее присутствия была абсолютно очевидна для всех. А потом рассмеялась и заговорщически подмигнула: — Ищу человека, которого наняли магички Новой Ложи. Стоило догадаться, что это будешь ты.

— Погоди, — медленно произнес Геральт. — Хочешь сказать, что вот это все — смерть старого виконта, двинутого на магических приблудах, исчезновение адепток…

— Дела государственной важности, — насмешливо подтвердила Цири.

Геральт вздохнул. Глубоко.

— Мне надо выпить. Даже готов ради этого потерпеть магическое перемещение… Хм. Погоди-ка. — Он достал из внутреннего кармана ксеновокс и взвесил его на ладони. — Этой штукой ведь невозможно подслушать все, что я говорю?

— Нет, Геральт. Тебя можно услышать, только если будешь отвечать, — Цири снисходительно улыбнулась, забрала ксеновокс и отложила его на ближайшую полку. — Но ты прав, лучше оставить его здесь. Если с тобой свяжутся, сделаешь вид, что не услышал, вот и все. Это новая модель, они иногда барахлят под землей, а тут еще и камня много.

— Может, объяснишь мне хоть что-нибудь? — Геральт сложил руки на груди, вновь чувствуя себя старым и глупым.

— Конечно. Только сначала скажи — ты обнаружил хоть что-нибудь подозрительное? Следы, свидетелей?

— Ровным счетом ничего. Полный тупик.

Цири удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Отлично. Тогда пойдем.

Геральт не успел опомниться: Цири порывисто обняла его, он почувствовал странное тянущее ощущение в висках — и вот они уже материализовались посреди просторной светлой залы, по периметру которой стояли гвардейцы Имперы. Ничуть не удивившись появлению принцессы, они синхронно отдали честь.

— Цири! А лошадь? Мне залог не вернут, если я ее не отгоню в Амарильо.

— Махну тебя обратно скоро, не волнуйся. Давай сперва выпьем, ты же хотел.

Цири провела его в комнату, напоминающую ее покои в Вызиме, только посветлее. В Темерии предпочитали тяжелую мебель темного дерева, здесь же преобладал бук и береза.

Геральт без обиняков упал в ближайшее кресло и улыбнулся миловидной девушке, которая налила ему вина. Пряное красное из Метинны, очень даже приятное, отлично выдержанное. Он все равно предпочитал туссентские сорта, но принцессам Нильфгаарда дерьма не подают… Кстати.

— Где мы? 

— В Эббинге, в королевском дворце. Я здесь с официальным визитом, но вот, видишь, пришлось отлучиться ненадолго… Оставь нас, пожалуйста, Лисса, и проследи, чтобы меня не беспокоили.

Девушка вышла, сделав реверанс. Плотно прикрыла за собой двери. Геральт все-таки никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Цири теперь все кланяются.

— Так это ты забрала адепток из подвала виконта Шеанна?

— Конечно, кто же еще? — Цири рассмеялась, сжала его руку. Потом вдруг нахмурилась: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты писал, что все в порядке, но ты бы так написал, даже если бы был при смерти. Как новые мутации? Окончательно прижились? Слух больше не мешает спать?

Геральт уверил ее, что все действительно в полном порядке, и для пущей убедительности подслушал и процитировал беседу двух придворных, находящихся, по его прикидкам, тремя этажами ниже. 

Цири деловито кивнула и немного расслабилась.

— Кто тебя нанял? Фрингилья?

— Угу, Фрингилья.

— Почему ты согласился? Ты ведь клялся, что завязал с ведьмачеством.

Геральт пожал плечами, немного смущенный.

— Я завязал. Но тут речь о пропавших девушках…

Цири покачала головой с веселым прищуром, будто говоря: я так и знала. А потом вновь посерьезнела.

— Пообещай, что никому не расскажешь о том, что сейчас услышишь.

— Слово чести!

— Не обижайся. Я знаю, что ты умеешь держать язык за зубами, но это важно. Я прошу тебя как принцесса. 

— Можете рассчитывать на мое молчание, ваше императорское высочество.

— Спасибо. Несмотря на сарказм — спасибо.

Она немного помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Как ее отец. Геральт полюбовался румянцем на ее щеках, возбужденным блеском глаз: ей нравилось то, чем она занималась. Приключение. Интрига. Контраст ежедневной административной деятельности. «Она на своем месте», — прокомментировал Эмгыр, отсекая раздражающий щебет птиц за окном.

Рассказ Цири Геральту не понравился.

Конфликт между Филиппой Эйльхарт и Миллегардой Реданской (о котором он совершенно случайно подслушал, пока восстанавливался в Вызиме, но Цири об этом знать не могла) превратился в полноценное противостояние. Филиппа чувствовала себя в Третогоре запертой и, хуже всего, оскорбленной. После войны Эмгыр не пожелал приблизить ее к себе вместо Йеннифэр, но обещание помиловать всех членов Ложи, конечно, не сдержать не мог. Так появилась Новая Ложа Чародеек, и ее членам выделили достаточно прав, чтобы Филиппа не смогла отказаться, когда ей предложили занять позицию лидерства. Однако Нильфгаард следил за каждым ее шагом максимально пристально, и она об этом знала. Вероятнее всего, отнеслась бы к этому философски, как к неизбежному злу, если бы несколько лет назад не получила от нильфгаардской разведки сильнейший удар по самолюбию: агентка по имени Синтия успешно проникла к ней в постель и оставалась там на протяжении многих месяцев, не вызывая никаких подозрений. Благодаря донесениям Синтии люди Эмгыра развенчали Ложу Чародеек и полностью подорвали их планы и репутацию в преддверии войны. Филиппа Эйльхарт не забывала и не прощала таких вещей, хотя очень старалась изображать из себя женщину исключительно прагматичную.

С одной стороны, Филиппа имела все, что хотела иметь: государство, которым правили чародеи, сохранение большей части северных магических традиций, престиж Новой Ложи, влияние на фигуру, находящуюся у власти, и — не в последнюю очередь — Цири на троне; в какой-то мере сбылось Предназначение, о котором она когда-то толковала, пытаясь затянуть ее в свои козни. С другой стороны, она не могла смириться с тем, что ее положение стало практически марионеточным.

Пока ее удерживало как минимум два фактора. Во-первых, у северных провинций не осталось полноценных армий: Эмгыр полностью разгромил лишенные последнего короля реданско-каэдвенские силы, с Темерией отношения сохранялись прекрасные, Аэдирн до сих пор не до конца восстановился после гражданских войн, предшествующих нападению Нильфгаарда, старший сын королевы Мэвы, унаследовавший престол Лирии и Ривии, не обладал даже сотой долей материнской харизмы и боевого духа; большая часть стремящейся к мечу и копью молодежи отправлялась на обучение в нильфгаардские академии и лагеря, где выплачивали стипендию и неплохо кормили — становиться наемниками стало менее выгодно и более рискованно. Танкред Тиссен из Ковира соблюдал условия договоров честно и бесхитростно. Банально некому было поддержать восстание оружием, даже если бы маги решились на такой шаг. И во-вторых — Филиппа боялась Цири, поскольку лучше многих знала, на что она способна. 

— Иногда мне хочется взять и перетащить ее в какой-нибудь другой мир, и пусть там плетет свои козни, — призналась Цири, поморщившись. — Но она остается в рамках закона. И она действительно полезна как глава Ложи. Когда не ставит палки в колеса Миллегарде просто для того, чтобы показать, кто в Редании самая могущественная чародейка… У нее большой опыт управления страной. Во многом благодаря ей сейчас решаются сложные логистические проблемы и повсеместно внедряются магические способы коммуникации, которые позволяют нам держать руку на пульсе всех земель от Рована до Каэдвена. Конечно, ей не очень по вкусу, что магия теряет элитарность, но когда она берется за задачу, она решает ее быстро и эффективно.

— Я понял. Филиппа — заноза. Так при чем здесь пропавшие адептки?

— Баланс сил. В хранилище виконта Шеанна нашли по-настоящему мощные артефакты. Если бы они попали в руки Филиппы… Не думаю, что она использовала бы их во вред Империи, но к ней устремились бы новые адептки, жаждущие получить к ним доступ хотя бы для теоретического изучения. Возросло бы ее влияние в магическом сообществе. Уже началась неизбежная утечка кадров с юга на север, а чем больше у Филиппы своих, личных людей, верных только ей — тем выше шанс, что рано или поздно она захочет пуститься в свободное плавание.

— Куда ей идти? Даже с армией адепток — куда? В Ковир? Там магическая, хмм, ниша, если так можно сказать, уже занята.

— Пока — действительно некуда. Но папа говорит, что невозможно учесть абсолютно все, даже если очень стараешься. Всегда найдется слабое звено. Человеческий фактор. Случайность. В самый стройный, продуманный план может внезапно вмешаться кто-то вроде… тебя. — Цири улыбнулась.

— Что, так и сказал?

— Так и сказал.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— А почему ты сама занимаешься этим делом? Я так понял, адептки, которых послала Ложа, на самом деле нильфгаардские агентки. Но чтобы лично наследная принцесса «похищала» их… Какая честь.

Цири закатила глаза.

— Не думай, я не так уж часто вмешиваюсь в это дерьмо. Просто тут получилось так, что только я могла это сделать. Понимаешь, сигнатуру любого телепортала можно восстановить и отследить.

— Знаю.

— Аккурат! Если бы наши девочки выносили артефакты в Нильфгаард или же передавали их нильфгаардским магам, любая чародейка Ложи мгновенно поняла бы, куда и как утекает добыча. А моя магическая сигнатура не фиксируется их средствами, быстро рассеивается и не оставляет следов, к тому же я способна перемещаться на большие расстояния одним прыжком, без передышек. 

— А агенток извлекать зачем? Собрала бы артефакты сама, они бы прикрыли их исчезновение, и Филиппа ничего не заподозрила бы.

— Рискованно было оставлять их. Они — свидетельницы. После того, что удалось Синтии, Филиппа сканирует разум каждой адептки на регулярной основе. Одно дело, когда скрывать им особенно нечего, и другое — когда появляется настолько важная тайна… Пусть лучше Ложа теперь побегает и поищет фантомного врага, это займет их на какое-то время. Оно того стоило. Смотри, какая у меня теперь есть штука.

Цири встала и поманила его рукой. Геральт быстро допил вино и пошел за ней.

За тяжелой портьерой в глубине комнаты оказалось не окно, а огромное овальное зеркало в раме красного дерева. Геральт вздрогнул еще до того, как вздрогнул медальон. А потом…

— Я расскажу тебе все. Выслушай меня один раз, дочка. Если после этого ты захочешь уйти, я не стану тебя задерживать.

Геральт мотнул головой, зажмурился, потом снова вгляделся в зеркало. Не увидел там ничего, кроме своего и Цири отражения.

— Это Зеркало Хартманна, — торжественно произнесла Цири, будто даже не заметив, что что-то произошло. Она явно не слышала голоса собственного отца, исходящего из-за гладкого серебристого стекла.

— Зеркало Хартманна? — Геральт с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Мощнейший и редчайший прибор. Позволяет заглядывать в другие времена и миры, а если магичка достаточно сильна и умеет правильно подготовиться — еще и перемещаться с его помощью. Для этого нужно, чтобы на другом конце тоже располагалось зеркало… Или зеркальная поверхность, вроде озера, но с этим намного сложнее. В любом случае, требуется сила, которой у меня больше нет. Впрочем, она мне без надобности, — Цири беспечно улыбнулась, — как и зеркало. Но теперь ты понимаешь, почему было важно, чтобы такие игрушки не попали в руки Ложи?

Геральт кивнул, сглотнув.

— А другое зеркало… Ну, чтобы заглядывать и перемещаться. Оно тоже должно быть магическим?

— Не обязательно. Большинство зеркал изготавливают из материалов, поддающихся магическому воздействию. Главное — уметь его активировать. По сути, Зеркало Хартманна — своего рода усилитель, посылающий сигнал к другим зеркалам и напитывающий их энергией, чтобы установить и укрепить связь на любом расстоянии. Хартманн изготовил всего три экземпляра: одно из зеркал разбилось, а о местонахождении второго никто не знает. Йеннифэр подозревает, что Вильгефорцу удалось его раздобыть — это объяснило бы, откуда у него было столько информации. Если так, то его уничтожили чародейки Ложи вместе с замком Стигга. Иронично, правда?

Сердце Цири билось ровно и спокойно. Геральт был рад, что она больше не вспоминает о пребывании в плену у Вильгефорца с ужасом, но сам почему-то успокоиться никак не мог. Черт подери, он слышал голос Эмгыра сквозь пространство — и время. При этом никакими экстраординарными магическими способностями он никогда не обладал.

«Выслушай меня один раз». При каких обстоятельствах Эмгыр говорил это Цири? Если он собирался рассказать ей все… Точно не в тот день, когда они заехали в Вызиму по пути в Велен. Цири провела в кабинете отца совсем недолго, а такая история отняла бы много часов.

«Рассмотри все способы. Их у тебя немало».

— Ты собираешься оставить его себе? — наконец спросил он.

— Пока не знаю. Скорее всего, отдам Йеннифэр, когда вернусь в столицу. Она не допустит, чтобы оно попало в дурные руки.

Геральт сжал зубы. Он должен был просто уйти. Попросить Цири переместить его обратно в Гесо, закончить липовое расследование и вернуться к Фрингилье ни с чем, получить баснословные сто пятьдесят флоренов за впустую потраченное время. Оставить всю эту муть с чародейскими интригами позади. Всерьез взяться за изучение виноделия, чтобы встретить во всеоружии новый сезон.

Совпадение было слишком нехорошим. Он отдал Эмгыру зеркало — и вот, пожалуйста, перед ним невероятной силы магический артефакт, который обеспечивает связь с другими зеркалами. И с кем он столкнулся при выполнении случайного, казалось бы, контракта, кто показал ему это зеркало? Цири. Его Предназначение.

— А что, если я на время заберу его к себе? — сказал он, не успев толком задуматься.

— Зачем?.. — Цири подняла брови.

Геральт пожал плечами, потеребил бороду.

— Если вдруг чародейки Новой Ложи узнают, что у тебя или у Йен есть эта штука, они наверняка заинтересуются, откуда она взялась. И вас ждет новый раунд интриг и расследований. А у меня такую вещь точно никто искать не подумает.

Цири задумалась.

— В принципе, ты прав. Это самый сильный и ценный из всех найденных артефактов. И самый большой, его не спрячешь на полке в библиотеке или лаборатории. Собственная аура Зеркала Хартманна неплохо защищает его от магического сканирования, да и Йеннифэр всегда бдительна, но это не значит, что мы можем гарантировать полнейшее отсутствие шпионов. А если Филиппа поймет, что мы умышленно лишили ее главного приза... Быть беде.

— Тогда… Телепортируешь его в Корво Бьянко? Моему мажордому скажешь, что решила вдруг подарить мне небольшую безделушку. Он найдет, куда его приткнуть.

— Постой. Важный вопрос. Ты сумеешь скрыть от Фрингильи свои мысли? Она сильная телепатка, а ты — плохой лжец. У меня есть амулет, защищающий от зондирования, но есть риск, что она зафиксирует противодействие.

— Об этом тебе стоило подумать до того, как ты мне все рассказала, — едко усмехнулся Геральт, немного обидевшись на «плохого лжеца».

— О, помолчи. Я все еще учусь. Говорю же: невозможно учесть все…

— Не оправдывайся. Эмгыр бы тебя не похвалил. Весемир тоже.

Цири скорчила рожу, сложила руки на груди.

— Так сумеешь или нет?

Геральт подумал немного. Вот холера, это заразно.

— Сумею. Сейчас — точно сумею. Благодаря твоим урокам я усвоил некоторые… методы, которые и с этим помогут.

— Это какие, например?

— Профессиональная ведьмачья тайна. Не для принцессиных ушей.

— Геральт!

— Ваше высочество?

— Ладно, — она заулыбалась. — Я тебе доверяю. Но ты удивляешь меня.

— Эй. Чем? 

— Я думала, ты захочешь держаться как можно дальше от любого намека на политику. Да и магия тебя не то чтобы привлекает… В отрыве от магичек.

Геральт хмыкнул. А что он мог сказать в свое оправдание? Разве что поведать Цири всю историю, но не хотелось даже представлять ее реакцию. Вот Эмгыр, со всей своей откровенностью, явно оставил их договоренность при себе.

— Постараюсь не разбить, — пообещал он, кивая на зеркало. 

Цири скептически усмехнулась неловкому переводу темы, но возражать не стала — взялась обеими руками за раму и без предупреждения исчезла. Появилась почти сразу же. Б.Б. не отпустил бы ее меньше, чем через двадцать минут, это уж наверняка; она регулярно использовала перемещения во времени в битве, но чтобы вот так, походя… Это немного пугало. Притом что Геральт Цири знал. Интересно, всякие аристократы, которым довелось стать свидетелями ее способностей, уже начали бояться ее сильнее, чем Эмгыра? Филиппа правильно делала, что боялась.

— Барнабас-Базиль ждет возвращения сэра Геральта с нетерпением, — напевно подражая туссентскому акценту, сообщила Цири. — Все в порядке. Если зеркало мне понадобится, я за ним зайду. А пока у тебя есть очень красивый новый предмет интерьера. Подходит твоей спальне, знаешь.

Геральт порывисто обнял ее, охваченный какой-то странной, малопонятной ностальгией.

— Рад был тебя увидеть. Будь осторожна, хорошо? С Филиппой. И с другими…

— Конечно. Всегда. А ты пиши, ясно? А еще лучше — приобрети ксеновокс. Я научу, как его настроить, чтобы общаться с тем, с кем захочешь. Новые модели должны были уже дойти и до туссентского рынка.

Геральт пообещал подумать об этом. Но, спускаясь десять минут спустя обратно в пустой подвал, думал совершенно о другом.

***

Фрингилья была Разочарована. Именно так, с заглавной буквы. Стоило Геральту выйти из любезно открытого ею портала, он услышал в свой адрес целую тираду витиеватых оскорблений, замаскированных под критику ведьмачьих способностей и навыков. 

— Где моя четверть оставшейся платы? — напомнил он, старательно думая о том, как Эмгыр обсуждает с Мереридом банные масла.

Фрингилья хмыкнула, протянула ему увесистый мешочек наличности — все-таки сто пятьдесят флоренов на дороге не валяются — и церемониально попрощалась надменным наклоном головы. Геральт поклонился в ответ. А потом, не дожидаясь, пока в голову взбредет что-нибудь более подозрительное, поехал домой, в Корво Бьянко, где его ждал горячий вкусный ужин, бокальчик Сангреаля, теплый камин и мягкая постель.

И зеркало. Магическое зеркало.

Он намеренно откладывал момент возвращения в спальню. Когда зашел переодеться с дороги, лишь мельком бросил взгляд в угол, где Б.Б., сдвинув комод ближе к кровати, разместил «столь роскошный подарок Ее Высочества Цириллы». Наконец он сделал все, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное, разве что только не помог Марлене помыть посуду. Не ночевать же в гостевой спальне.

Он не был уверен, что хочет услышать то, что зеркало готово ему открыть. Не был уверен, что сможет после этого смотреть Эмгыру в глаза, если они еще когда-нибудь встретятся. Но черт подери, он не мог просто взять и проигнорировать такую возможность. Ради Цири.

М-да, он действительно плохой лжец, раз даже себе уже не удается как следует запудрить мозги. Какое там — ради Цири. Цири прекрасно себя чувствовала. Она занимала важное место в мире, положение, из которого способна помогать людям на гораздо более масштабном уровне, чем ведьмачка. У нее был родной отец, приемная мать и… ну, Геральт тоже. Набегами. В общем, Цири была счастлива. Это он, Геральт, до сих пор не мог до конца прочувствовать ее счастье, несмотря на то, что все это время твердил себе, будто давно смирился с ее выбором.

Ему не нравился Эмгыр. Вот и все. Не нравилось, что он, ведьмак, убийца чудовищ, когда-то ошибся так сильно. Был ли он наивен, когда счел, что заколдованный рыцарь Дани действительно любит принцессу Паветту? Или же Эмгыр лгал впоследствии самому себе?

«Цель оправдывает средства». Ну конечно.

Вот только… Цири пожертвовала собой, чтобы победить Белый Хлад. Вошла в Tor Gvalch’ca, потому что так было предназначено. И Геральт, как бы ни было больно ее отпускать, принял ее решение. Ее выбор.

«Всегда можно найти какое-то менее драматическое средство. Их множество».

Эмгыр ошибался в корне, но в самом деле верил в это. Он не лгал в замке Стигга. Геральт в глубине души это знал. Он шел к той же цели: хотел спасти мир. Просто он, в отличие от Цири, жертвовал не самим собой, а другими. Именно за это Геральт презирал его больше всего тогда. Какое право он имел распоряжаться чужими жизнями, чужим будущим, чужим счастьем?..

Право императора. Право человека, который не понаслышке знал, что такое Предназначение.

Он передумал. Отказался от своей цели, когда осознал, что придется сделать. Когда взглянул в глаза реальности, не теоретическому плану. В глаза дочери. Обнял ее и отпустил.

А потом развязал третью войну. Отправил убийц, чтобы лишить вражеские земли королей. Захватил север, заплатив за это немалой кровью. Но не пожертвовал Цири. Искал ее, чтобы она заняла его место. Чтобы занялась миром после войны.

Стоило ли оно того? Эмгыр считал, что стоило. Он добился своего. А Геральт…

В поисках Цири Геральт готов был пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы помочь ей. Не хотел, отчаянно этому сопротивлялся, но в конечном итоге — да, был готов. Тот факт, что друзья шли с ним по собственной доброй воле, а не по приказу, лишь усугублял горечь потери. Он никогда не смог бы приказать кому-то отправиться на смерть.

Но разве он не оказывался в ситуациях, когда выбор пресловутого «меньшего зла» заканчивался гибелью невинных? Эмгыр, как император, совершал подобный выбор каждый день, а не несколько раз за жизнь. Геральт мог сколь угодно обвинять его в отсутствии совести, но на самом деле знал, что совесть у него есть. Он видал людей без совести. В том числе — правителей. Они вели себя совсем иначе. Поступали иначе.

«Я убедился, что профессия ведьмака действительно достойна уважения. Ты защищаешь нас не только от Зла, притаившегося во тьме, но и от того, которое сидит в нас самих». Дани. Опальный наследник. Заколдованный принц. Обманщик. Геральт спас ему жизнь, когда он выглядел как чудовище. Он даже ему понравился. Но это было давно. Ужасно давно.

Геральт видал монстров, которые вели себя как люди, и людей, которые вели себя как монстры. Некоторые из них погибли, как монстры, от ведьмачьего меча. Эмгыр не был из их числа. Однажды он это доказал. Но в достаточной ли степени? Как судить?

Когда-то ведьмак Лето из Гулеты, убийца королей севера, охарактеризовал Геральта имперским агентам так: «Он считает, будто он единственный знает, что хорошо и что плохо. И это дает ему право вершить правосудие». Жаль, Геральт забыл дать ему за это в морду. Такая характеристика злила, обижала. Задевала. А кого бы не задела?

Цири полюбила своего отца не просто так. А что она успела его полюбить, Геральт более не сомневался. Он видел зачатки этой любви еще год с лишним назад, когда она навещала его в Корво Бьянко во время тура по провинциям. Видел, что она находится буквально в шаге от привязанности к нему, и злился, дьявольщина, как же сильно он злился. Думал: Я ведь лучше. Я лучше, чем он! Глупо. Эгоистично. Как будто Цири выбирала между двумя отцами, а не между ответственностью императрицы и свободной жизнью ведьмачки. Да и чем он был лучше?

Он решительно подошел к зеркалу, вгляделся в свое отражение. В ведьмачьи глаза, которые теперь видели больше, чем глаза прочих ведьмаков. Критически осмотрел растрепанные, уставшие от кожаного ремешка волосы. Шрам на щеке, полученный в схватке с Эредином под Деревом Висельников — почти такой же, как у Цири.

Разве он не пожертвовал сотнями жителей Боклера, взвешивая решение: привести Сианну к Детлаффу или нет? Погибли люди. Много людей. И после этого он спокойно остался жить в Туссенте, чувствуя себя как дома. Не стал нести бремя жертв, считая, что поступил верно. Ответственность? Он не отказывался от ответственности. Но о сделанном выборе не жалел.

Эмгыр понимал, каково это. Возможно, он единственный и понимал.

— Выслушай меня один раз, дочка. Если после этого ты захочешь уйти, я не стану тебя задерживать.

Геральт замер. В зеркале, гладком и холодном, он по-прежнему видел только себя. Но слышал голос. Тихий, уверенный, чуть повысит — станет звучным, гулким, командирским. Голос приятный, не слишком тонкий и не слишком глубокий: в точности такой, что его хочется слушать. Самую малость хриплый, на отдельных звуках. Глухой, насыщенный — в особенно эмоциональные моменты. И интонация, ритм — задумчивые неторопливые перекаты слов, паузы, во время которых только и остается, что ждать, что он скажет дальше, даже если возникает острый соблазн перебить.

Голос повествовал о давних событиях. О временах, когда наследник Нильфгаарда был еще совсем ребенком и боготворил императора-отца.

— Разумеется, у него были и недостатки. Например, он просто обожал женщин. Души в них не чаял. Я привык к тому, что фавориток при дворе дюжины, и сменяются они так же часто, как караул. В детстве я не видел в этом ничего дурного. Впрочем, не вижу и сейчас. Это не мешало отцу управлять империей. А моя мать, как ты, возможно, знаешь, умерла, когда мне было три года: у меня должна была появиться сестра, но возникли серьезные осложнения во время родов, даже маги оказались бессильны. Отец горевал по-своему. И долго. Я же быстро ее забыл. Лет в десять, уже гораздо лучше понимая, что к чему, я спросил его, почему он не женится вновь. Он ответил, что ему вполне достаточно одного наследника. Меня. Что ему не нужен другой ребенок.

Геральт отвернулся. Голос тут же смолк, хотя он не ожидал, что магия станет руководствоваться его желаниями.

Он был уверен, что слышит разговор, произошедший в реальности. Не отголосок какого-то другого мира, фантазию или иллюзию. Это напоминало провидческие сны о Цири, только гораздо более осмысленные и четкие.

Он коснулся отполированного красного дерева и тихо позвал:

— Эмгыр.

Нет ответа. Тишина.

— Эмгыр. Дани?

Молчание.

Геральт вздохнул. Зажмурился. Сосредоточился.

— Спасибо, что пришла, Цири.

— Я получила твое письмо. Говори. Только быстро, Геральт меня ждет. Не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что я вновь куда-то исчезла.

— Ты — Владычица Мест и Времен. В твоем распоряжении вечность, разве не так?

— Не так. Я не полностью контролирую свои способности.

— Понимаю.

— Ничерта ты не понимаешь.

— Я понимаю больше, чем тебе представляется, но гораздо меньше, чем хотел бы понимать. Поэтому и пригласил тебя сюда.

— Давай к делу.

— Хорошо. К делу. Но прежде, чем я начну, хочу попросить об одной вещи.

— Проси.

— Выслушай меня один раз, дочка.

Геральт открыл глаза. Теперь стало понятнее. В Белом Саду, перед тем, как попрощаться, Цири сказала, что получила от Эмгыра письмо, которое заставило ее в конечном итоге принять решение. Геральт не стал спрашивать, что такого было в том письме, что смогло ее убедить. А оказывается, было не только письмо. Еще был разговор. Один. Или не один? Не важно: как минимум однажды Цири выслушала отца. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Личное. Чертовски личное. Причем не только для Эмгыра, но и для Цири. Если Геральт хотел узнать больше, стоило сделать это честно. Лицом к лицу, глядя в глаза.

Из зеркала пахнуло можжевельником, высушенным пергаментом, миррой, чернилами. Геральт невольно склонился к стеклу, жадно вдыхая знакомый аромат, а потом опомнился и резко отстранился, поражаясь самому себе.

— Геральт?

Геральт схватился за раму обеими руками, посмотрел себе в глаза. Позвал вновь:

— Эмгыр?..

Вместо Эмгыра ответила Цири.

— Он в порядке, папа. Анна-Генриетта пожаловала ему поместье, представляешь? Кризис в Боклере миновал.

И опять тишина. Геральт только сейчас понял, что, сосредоточившись на зеркале, сумел полностью абстрагироваться от всех прочих звуков. У него раньше так не получалось — они обычно просто отходили на задний план.

Эмгыр спрашивал о нем. Интересовался его здоровьем. Вероятнее всего, из расчета, из стремления показать Цири, что ее прошлая жизнь не закончилась с переездом в Нильфгаард, и все-таки…

Стук сердца. Быстрый, взволнованный, возбужденный. Усмешка. Пытливый взгляд. «Чего ты желаешь?»

Зеркало. Всего лишь обыкновенное зеркало. Качественной краснолюдской работы, о, несомненно, но в остальном — абсолютно непримечательное. А месяц спустя — вот это. Редкое. Одно из трех во всем мире, возможно, единственное уцелевшее. Полученное на хранение от Цири, дитя-Предназначения.

Не бывает совпадений. Таких — не бывает.

Зеркало. И голос. Из прошлого, настоящего. Будущего?

— Геральт.

— Я здесь.

Геральт отпрянул, пораженно моргая, и безотчетно накрыл ладонью рот: нет, совершенно точно, он молчал.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе при нашей последней встрече?

— Что у ворот Вызимы я выглядел отвратительно?

Тихий смешок. Приятный. Хотя шутка не бог весть какая смешная получилась. Геральт решил учесть это… на будущее.

— Я сказал: Отдашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь.

— Я помню, помню. К чему ты…

Геральт раздраженно щелкнул по зеркалу ногтем, вызывая глухой отстук — и тишину. Хватит. Ничего хорошего он не добьется. Дурная была идея — забрать у Цири эту штуку.

Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно зеркало накрыть. Наконец в сердцах сорвал занавеску с окна и кое-как набросил ее сверху на высокий овал, подоткнул со всех сторон, чтобы ни на дюйм не выглядывало серебристое стекло. Ему нужно было прогуляться. Проветриться. Может, убить что-нибудь, если повезет.

***

Зеркало молчало, пока Геральт не подходил к нему вплотную и не начинал активно вслушиваться. С одной стороны, это радовало — он немного опасался, что голос Эмгыра будет теперь преследовать его не только изнутри собственной головы, но еще и в собственной же спальне. С другой стороны, он не мог перестать о нем думать. О том, что уже услышал, и о том, чего не услышал.

Он и без зеркала догадывался, в чем состояла суть того судьбоносного разговора. Эмгыр попросту рассказал Цири всю историю своей жизни, начиная с потери отца, с проклятья, и заканчивая, вероятно, встречей в замке Стигга. Рассказал честно, не утаивая ничего, гораздо подробнее, чем когда-то — Геральту. Объяснился. Исповедался. Цири всегда была потрясающе чувствительна к любой фальши: если бы он солгал, она бы этого не простила. С тех пор и вошла в привычку болезненная откровенность.

Геральт помнил собственную беседу с Эмгыром в пристанище Вильгефорца. Даже слишком хорошо. Мог восстановить в памяти каждое слово теперь, по прошествии времени: усталость, боль и злоба больше не застили глаза. Эмгыр говорил открыто, прямо, эмоционально. Тогда Геральт не поверил доброй половине его слов. Не с чем было сравнить, не знал, как звучит его голос, когда он честен. Теперь — знал.

Чтобы отвлечься, Геральт выезжал на охоту, помогал соседям, тренировался или выпивал с Пальмерином, Дамьеном и другими знакомыми рыцарями. Читал. Ходил в гвинт-клуб в Боклере. Писал Цири в Нильфгаард и Лютику с Золтаном в Новиград. Избегал приемов и званых ужинов при дворе. Убеждал себя, что наслаждается комфортной зимовкой на пенсии.

Минула Саовина. Начался Йуле, наступил новый год. Геральт отказался от приглашения Цири провести Мидинваэрн в Нильфгаарде — не хотел видеть Йен и, пожалуй, слишком сильно хотел увидеть Эмгыра.

Зеркало молчало, потому что Геральт игнорировал его существование. А потом, в один прекрасный бесснежный день, вернувшись с бессмысленной охоты, понял, что больше терпеть просто не может. Он чувствовал нарастающую тревогу и тоску, плохо спал, знал, что видит сны, но не запоминал их — почти как в те жуткие месяцы, когда искал Цири в первый раз. Зато вспоминал погибших друзей. И друзей выживших. Жалел, что не знает, как связаться с Регисом — конечно, он мог бы обратиться к воронам, но не хотел рисковать тем, что тот прилетит в Туссент лично и навлечет на себя гнев местных древних вампиров. 

Геральт не тосковал по прошлому. Это было не то прошлое, о котором стоило тосковать. Он просто чувствовал себя — неприкаянным, как будто мотался туда-сюда по большакам, не находя ни компании, ни работы. Между тем, подступало время больших снегов: еще день-два — и выехать за пределы Туссента его не смогло бы заставить даже Предназначение.

Зеркало заговорило, стоило лишь заглянуть в него.

Эмгыр читал вслух. На нильфгаардском. Геральт понимал достаточно, чтобы опознать перевод стихов Эсси Давен. Они звучали даже более мелодично на языке, напоминающем Старшую Речь; в горле образовался ком, воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой.

Эмгыр читал хорошо. Разумеется. Читал тихо и как-то чувственно, не выделяя намеренно тех слов, которые патетично выделил бы Лютик, если б пел. Геральт неловко устроился на полу и прислонился виском к стеклу, окунулся в описание буйного моря, храбрых героев, истории вечного поиска счастья и неизбывной любви.

— Прекрасно, — незнакомый голос дрогнул на полуслове. Говорила девушка. Молодая, не старше Цири.

— Я в детстве плакала над этим сборником. Ты очень здорово читаешь, папа. — А вот и Цири. Забавно, но, кажется, Геральт впервые слышал, как она говорит на языке своего отца. Получалось у нее отлично, акцент — едва заметный. Ну, ей всегда легко давалась Старшая Речь.

— Твоя очередь, Фиона, — с улыбкой в голосе произнес Эмгыр. — Чем порадуешь нас сегодня?

Геральт не хотел слушать, как читает стихи незнакомая девушка. Зеркало отреагировало на эту мысль, как будто он был сильным магом, а не почти обыкновенным ведьмаком: притихло на несколько секунд, а потом опять выдало голос Эмгыра.

— Я волнуюсь за него.

— Я знаю. Я тоже, — Цири шмыгнула носом, как маленькая девочка. — Но он уже вне опасности. Самое сложное позади.

Эмгыр помолчал.

— Такие, как он, не должны умирать так.

— Раненными в борьбе с монстром? Пап, он — ведьмак. Естественно, я не хочу, чтобы он умер, но… Останься я ведьмачкой, предпочла бы умереть именно так.

— Ведьмачкой. А императрицей?

Пришел черед Цири раздумывать над ответом. Геральт бы на ее месте как-нибудь несмешно отшутился: слишком уж серьезным был вопрос.

— Я была готова умереть, когда вошла в Tor Gvalch’ca. Сейчас… Многое изменилось. Впрочем, я все еще считаю, что умереть, спасая людей от несчастья — лучше, чем в бездействии, и если бы мне пришлось пожертвовать собой ради Геральта, Йен, тебя… Я бы сделала это не задумываясь.

— Цири.

— Я знаю, знаю. Но в этом я остаюсь неизменной. Могу обещать вот что: если у меня под рукой будет отряд Имперы, я отправлю их вперед.

Эмгыр хмыкнул.

— Не расстраивайся, пожалуйста, — тихо попросила Цири.

— Я не расстроен. Я задумался.

Кому ты врешь, во второй раз подумал Геральт. Он уже слышал этот разговор. Тот самый, первый после пробуждения в гостевых покоях вызимского дворца. Именно так он узнал, что Эмгыр беспокоится за его жизнь и…

— Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал.

Цири невесело фыркнула.

— Это прогресс.

— Я никогда не ненавидел его. Даже в то время, когда его смерть представлялась мне необходимостью. А сейчас испытываю в первую очередь благодарность.

— За то, что он не стал скрывать меня от тебя?

— За многие вещи. Ты рассказывала о нем достаточно. Теперь мне кажется, что я знаю его даже лучше, чем прежде.

— Честно говоря, я долго думала, что ты ревнуешь.

— Не могу сказать, что ты была неправа. Но это прошло. Довольно давно.

— Так как, по-твоему, должны умирать такие, как он?

Эмгыр усмехнулся.

— Никак. Такие, как Геральт, не должны умирать вообще. Они должны жить вечно, как легенды и мифы, как добрые сказки и поучительные былины. Только… Живее.

Цири молчала несколько секунд, а потом взорвалась хохотом.

— У тебя отвратительное чувство юмора, тебе говорили? Ну конечно, нет. За такое ж повесить могут.

Эмгыр рассмеялся в ответ. Легко, небрежно, звонко. По спине Геральта побежали мурашки.

В тот день он не придал этому большого значения. Ну — не хочет Эмгыр, чтобы он умирал, что с того. Он так и сказал у ворот Вызимы: «Я запрещаю тебе умирать». Строго, эгоистично, по-императорски. Эти слова скорее злили, чем вызывали благодарность. И ведь Геральт выжил не благодаря ему, а благодаря усилиям Йен и Цири, по большому счету. Хотя… Благодаря ему — тоже, иначе бы не сидел здесь в обнимку с этим дурацким зеркалом.

Интересно, что сказала бы Йен, узнав, что его новый обостренный слух позволяет слышать даже сквозь время и пространство? Ничего хорошего, наверняка. Небось, сплошную брань.

— Интересно, что бы сказал ты, — пробормотал Геральт зеркалу, которое как раз вновь умолкло.

Эмгыр не ответил, конечно. То есть, ответил не ему. Геральт опять услышал его смех, но другой, как будто свежее, ярче. Из настоящего. Или совсем недавнего прошлого — на праздниках.

Звучала музыка. Женский переливчатый голос. Болтовня на нильфгаардском. Голос Цири, голос Морврана Воорхиса. Они все заглушали Эмгыра, а Геральт хотел слышать только его одного. Хотел говорить с ним. Посмотреть в его лицо, увидеть усмешку, внимательный пронизывающий взгляд. Вдохнуть запах можжевельника, мирры и пергамента.

Музыка резко стихла. Геральт напрягся весь, чтобы различить звуки, и наконец выловил — громкий стук сердца, быстрое дыхание. Громче, еще громче. Вздох. Стон.

Э, нет. Нет. Вот без этого он мог спокойненько обойтись.

Зеркало послушно «выключило» импровизированную эротику, а Геральту стало совсем, категорически и окончательно, стыдно. Нахрена он полез не в свое дело? Может быть, Эмгыр был прав. Может быть, ему не стоило сидеть на одном месте и ждать мирной смерти в собственной постели. Но и дохнуть от ударов кикимор он больше не собирался. Вон, в Цинтре открыли новую ведьмачью школу, пусть они с остатками чудовищ разбираются.

Но тогда что, что ему делать с собой? Как избавиться от этой гнетущей тоски?

— Ты пришел.

— Ты меня ждал?

— Конечно. Я ждал, пока ты сообразишь. Откровенно говоря, я считал тебя умнее.

— Дождался. И что теперь?

— Теперь? Зависит от того, чего ты желаешь, Геральт.

Эмгыр очень редко называл его по имени.

Собственный голос со стороны звучал странно. И неприятно, с извечной противной ехидцей. Наверное, стоит следить за собой.

— Чего я желаю?..

— Чего я желаю? — повторил Геральт за своей зеркальной копией из будущего. Впрочем, он не знал, в действительности ли слышит то, что будет, или зеркало способно генерировать разные версии событий в зависимости от его дальнейшего выбора. Лучше бы второе. Полезнее.

— Я не знаю, — тихо признался зеркальный Геральт.

— Это ничего, — сказал Эмгыр. — Теперь, когда ты здесь, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. И некуда торопиться. Я найду, чем тебя занять.

Сразу стало вдруг спокойно и тепло.

— Я тебе верю, — сказал Геральт.

Зеркало не ответило.

***

Зима в Туссенте была сказочная. Геральт нюхал чистый, свежий снег, наслаждался морозом, жгущим щеки, любовался гладью скованной льдом реки Блессюры. Думал, что Цири в Нильфгаарде, должно быть, скучает по катанию на коньках — Альба редко замерзала даже в самые холодные зимы.

Снега в январе выпало много. Очень много. Буквально за два дня занесло все перевалы, как и ожидалось. Из Туссента не мог выехать ни один купец, ни один курьер. Но Геральт все равно упрямо писал письма вместо того, чтобы купить ксеновокс. Потому как приобретение ксеновокса подразумевало бы его использование.

Обыкновенно Барнабас-Базиль передавал письма клеркам из банка Чианфанелли, и те за сравнительно умеренную плату договаривались о магической доставке. Сейчас же Геральт ничего не отправлял. Писал, но откладывал в стол или сжигал.

«Я знаю, что дело не в зеркале. Мне кажется, я с самого начала знал, просто я очень хорошо умею игнорировать вещи, которые мне не нравятся. Я это называю нейтралитетом».

«И что ты будешь со мной делать?»

«Я сам виноват, конечно. Ты, наверное, очень смеялся, когда понял, что судьба таким вот интересным образом извернулась и укусила меня в зад».

«Почему ты ничего не написал? Ах да, ты же ждал, пока я соображу».

«Хочешь секрет? Даже если бы не чертово Предназначение, я бы все равно не избавился от твоего голоса. А может, в этом и суть? Я не хотел избавляться. Цири говорила, что Йеннифэр говорила… В общем, что это пройдет, когда я адаптируюсь к новым мутациям. А не прошло».

«Ты там поосторожнее с Филиппой, ладно? У Цири все схвачено, я в нее верю, но мало ли что. Она обижена на тебя, а обиженная чародейка стоит целой армии».

«В прошлый раз, когда я сбежал от Предназначения, случилось нечто ужасное. Цири пострадала. Но это ведь чушь. Софизм. Цири пострадала из-за того, что ты напал на Цинтру. Ты бы в любом случае напал на Цинтру. Знаешь, это ты во всем виноват. Я и не подумаю мчаться тебе навстречу в панике только потому, что начал на старости лет задумываться о судьбе и прочей ерундистике. Мне и здесь хорошо. Если я — твое Предназначение, приходи и сам забирай».

«Самое паскудное, что ты понятия не имеешь, что со мной происходит. Сидишь в своем дворце с золотыми башнями и управляешь империей, пока я тут еду крышей. А зеркало, небось, пылится в подвале, или где там твои слуги хранят вещи, которые тебе не нужны. И ничто тебе не угрожает. Ничегошеньки. Ты все заговоры уже давно распутал, повесил или четвертовал предателей. Еще пара лет — передашь трон Цири, а потом тихо состаришься и помрешь в своей собственной постели, окруженный внуками и правнуками. Ты человек, пусть и с эльфскими корнями. Тебе не так уж долго осталось».

«Паветта была твоим Предназначением. Я теперь верю, что ты чувствовал себя паршиво, когда она погибла. Даже если ты впрямь ее не любил. Я еще не любил Цири, когда впервые столкнулся с Предназначением лицом к лицу, но если бы ее сожрал тот сколопендроморф из Брокилона… Я не знаю, что бы со мной было. Просто не знаю».

— Ваша милость?

— Да, я здесь.

— Вам послание от почтенных Матильды де Верментино и Лиама де Короната. 

— Спасибо, Б.Б., это в точности то, чего мне сейчас не хватало.

Геральт оделся так быстро, как не одевался, кажется, никогда. Погнал Плотву галопом, не обращая внимания на ветер и снег. И очень удивился озадаченным лицам хозяев, когда дворецкий проводил его в дом.

— Сэр Геральт? Мы не ожидали вас сегодня, но не могу сказать, что это неприятный сюрприз, — улыбнулась Матильда. — Присаживайтесь. Скоро как раз подадут обед.

Геральт нахмурился.

— Я думал, на одном из ваших виноградников появились проблемы…

Матильда переглянулась с супругом.

— К счастью, нет. Ничего такого, что потребовало бы вмешательства ведьмака. Вы прочитали наше письмо?

— Хмм, — сказал Геральт. — Я немного торопился.

Лиам вежливо прикрыл смешок платком.

— Мы устраиваем гулянье через две недели. В честь годовщины свадьбы. Прошу, приходите. Ведь именно вам мы обязаны нашим счастьем, сэр.

— Спасибо. Приду. С превеликим удовольствием! А сейчас мне пора.

Воображаемый Эмгыр хохотал в голос.

— Как жаль! Не останетесь на обед?

— Мои извинения. Дела. Только что вспомнил. Надо убить в лесу, эээ. Бабайку. Очень опасная тварь. До скорой встречи.

Геральт за свою долгую ведьмачью жизнь бессчетное количество раз чувствовал себя глупо. Но сегодня вышло как-то особенно неловко. Он действительно поехал крышей, раз всерьез подумал, что его ждет контракт, который непременно — неисповедимыми путями судьбы, не иначе — приведет его к Эмгыру. Может быть, в пещерах под виноградником отыскался бы заброшенный тоннель, ведущий в эльфские руины, а там — древний неисправный телепорт, куда Геральт, разумеется, сунул бы нос. Или в гости к Матильде и Лиаму пожаловала знакомая чародейка, которой потребовалось бы незамедлительно спасти от вампиров любимую бабушку, проживающую в Виковаро. Или, возвращаясь после исполнения контракта, он встретил бы Пальмерина со срочным сообщением от княгини, и…

— Сэр Геральт!

Геральт остановил Плотву, повернулся на голос дворецкого в ожидании чуда. Тот сжимал в руке какой-то мешочек и отводил взгляд.

— Раз уж вы здесь, господин, я подумал… Быть может, посодействуете…

— С чем?

— У меня племянница на вашем винограднике работает. Лозу обрезает. Марьяной зовут. Был у нее день рождения три дня тому, а я все никак не вырвусь… Служба… Не передадите ли гостинец, господин? Право, мне совестно просить…

— Пустое. Давайте свой гостинец сюда, добрый человек. Доставлю в лучшем виде.

Бедный дворецкий рассыпался в благодарностях. Геральту вновь стало мучительно стыдно. Покраснел бы, если бы не восхитительная, волшебная, незаменимая мутация кровеносных сосудов.

Эмгыр смеялся. И смеялся. И смеялся.

Геральт поехал домой. Передал гостинец счастливой и вусмерть смущенной Марьяне. А потом, несмотря на поздний час, развернул Плотву и поскакал в Боклер.

***

В Боклере даже строгое нильфгаардское посольство казалось сказочным, в особенности зимой — присыпанное густым слоем снега и подсвеченное бледной луной сквозь насупленные тучи, оно выглядело как пряничный домик. Только черный. Геральт не уставал потешаться над этим, правда, исключительно про себя, поскольку частенько обыгрывал посла фон Хинна в гвинт и на этот счет имел четкий принцип: нельзя оскорблять патриотические чувства тех, кто умеет проигрывать с достоинством.

Посол, как и ожидалось, еще не спал: он часто засиживался до полуночи, расслабляясь после трудового дня. Принял радушно, накормил ужином, напоил вином. Геральт продул ему две партии, а когда стало ясно, что не отыграется и на третьей, со вздохом сложил карты и признался, что не может сосредоточиться.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, господин ведьмак?

— Вы не поверите, господин посол.

— Почему же. Я служу в Туссенте не первый год, и именно через мои руки проходят меморандумы от ее сиятельства княгини к его императорскому величеству. Credo ut intelligam.

Геральт рассмеялся. Фон Хинн относился к тому редкому типу нильфгаардцев и еще более редкому типу дипломатов, кто не только не задирал нос, но еще и отличался способностью к самоиронии.

— Что ж. Так познайте мою проблему: мне нужно попасть в Нильфгаард. В столицу.

Посол склонил голову набок.

— Сегодня? Сейчас?

— Сию же минуту. Коли б это было возможно.

— Город Золотых Башен велик. Куда именно вам необходимо попасть?

Геральт восхищался его самообладанием. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице, даже бровь не дернулась. И пульс оставался ровным.

— В императорский дворец.

— Вы хотите видеть ее императорское высочество?

— Нет. Его императорское величество.

— В таком случае вы ошиблись адресом.

— Да неужто?

— Несомненно. Императора нет во дворце.

Сердце заколотилось бешено, часто, нервно. В ушах зашумело, полились звуки со всех сторон. Геральт рефлекторно глотнул вина, чтобы смочить пересохшие губы; «Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал».

— Куда же он делся? Сейчас не самое удачное время для поездок по провинциям.

Фон Хинн улыбнулся.

— Ваша проблема решается гораздо проще, чем вам кажется. 

Геральт резко втянул носом воздух. Кедр и сандал крепкого парфюма, сладкие ноты фиалки в вине, насыщенный, щекочущий аромат острого сыра.

— Не томите, господин посол.

— Его величество Эмгыр вар Эмрейс прибыл в Туссент сегодня утром. Инкогнито, по личной просьбе княгини. Из-за срочности дела он путешествовал магическим порталом, его сопровождает придворная чародейка.

Челюсть почти буквально свалилась на пол. Даже борода зачесалась. То есть как получается: он предвидел будущее? Анна-Генриетта все-таки выступила в качестве длани Предназначения?

— Что за просьба такая, что император решился на телепортал? — брякнул он бездумно, чувствуя себя умалишенным.

— Увы, это частное дело княгини. Не уполномочен раскрывать подробности. Однако между нами могу намекнуть: решается вопрос наследования трона княжества.

Геральт захлопнул рот. В самом деле, если кто в Туссенте и задумывался о том, что их возлюбленная, блистательная, идеально прекрасная Анна-Генриетта, будучи не замужем и не имея детей, не молодеет, то предпочитал сразу же отложить подобные грустные мысли на дно бочонка с вином. Иррационально, вопреки любому здравому смыслу, казалось, что сказочная княгиня будет править сказочной страной вечно. Но всегда что-то кончается…

— А каким образом Эмгыр может ей помочь? — нахмурился он, забыв, что в беседе с послом предпочтительнее использовать формальные титулы, даже если общаются они максимально неформально. — Она что, сама себе мужа не найдет?

— Прошу прощения, господин ведьмак. Не уполномочен.

Геральт покачал головой, ругаясь на себя.

— Простите вы меня, господин посол. Я всего лишь немного шокирован таким совпадением и… новостями.

— Понимаю. Если хотите, могу организовать для вас аудиенцию, когда у его величества появится свободное время. По крайней мере, оповещу его о том, что вы желаете его видеть. Насколько мне известно, визит продлится не менее трех дней.

Официальное прошение об аудиенции от ведьмака, который даже не кланялся ни разу — ужасно хотелось бы увидеть лицо Эмгыра в тот момент, когда фон Хинн его передаст. Но нет. Если Эмгыр здесь — Геральт сам его найдет. Нужно просто пойти на голос.

— Благодарю, господин посол, не обязательно. Мое дело не такое уж и срочное.

— Как вам будет угодно. Еще вина?

Железное, железное самообладание. Геральт завидовал, потому что больше всего сейчас хотел сорваться и помчаться во дворец Боклер. Только вот время было совсем позднее. Эмгыр, может, еще и не спит, но вряд ли будет доволен, если к нему начнет посреди ночи стучаться… Предназначение.

Геральт отказался от добавки вина, сердечно поблагодарил фон Хинна за прием. Покинув посольство, долго бродил по уютным темным улочкам Верхнего города — остыть и прочистить немного голову от бреда, который в нее упорно лез. Вроде того, как Эмгыр помогает Анне-Генриетте с производством наследника. 

Ноги сами принесли его в «Фазанщину». Неожиданно оказалось, что уже скоро рассвет, и снимать комнату нет смысла. Сонный трактирщик любезно позволил отогреться у камина, подал закуски и, конечно же, еще вина, хотя кусок в горло не лез, а все запахи смешивались в единый виноградно-цветочный букет.

Геральт был так близко. Почти что пошел на безрассудство. Если бы фон Хинн каким-то образом организовал ему перемещение в Нильфгаард, он бы воспользовался, не задумываясь. А теперь — задумался. И даже зеркала под рукой не было, чтобы получить хоть какую-то подсказку.

Эмгыр прибыл в Туссент не за ним, а по делам государства. Без охраны, в сопровождении лишь придворной чародейки — то есть, Йеннифэр; он попросту не доверился бы способностям другой магички. Значит, придется увидеть их обоих. Или же обоих избежать и ждать нового чудесного совпадения.

К черту. Геральт расстался с Йен. Они разошлись. Не совсем мирно, но когда это они расходились мирно? Нельзя же трусливо прятаться всю оставшуюся жизнь! Еще мать Нэннеке обзывала его трусом, что он, совсем не вырос за эти годы? Ничему не научился?

Он не солгал Цири в Вызиме: они с Йен любили друг друга недостаточно. Когда-то связующим звеном между ними — чем-то большим, чем магия и неизбывное желание любить — стала приемная дочь. А потом оказалось, что их маленькая девочка, ведьмачка и чародейка в одном лице, выросла. Да и не заслуживала она быть, холера разбери, звеном. Она отказалась и от чародейства, и от ведьмачества. Теперь у нее был родной отец... Если посмотреть на то, кто, где и с кем живет — вместо Геральта, но на самом деле — нет. Не вместо.

«Я долго думала, что ты ревнуешь». — «Это прошло. Довольно давно».

Кажется, Геральт все-таки немного запутался в Предназначении.

В трактире на рассвете было тихо. Только треск поленьев в камине, храп трактирщика за стойкой, шуршание мышей в подвале — не здесь, к счастью, а в соседнем доме. Оп! Одна попалась бдительному котяре.

По мощеной улочке снаружи стучали копыта, гладко вертелись колеса кареты. Геральту, разморенному теплом и вымотанному, категорически не хотелось шевелиться, и все-таки он пересел к окну, оттер иней со стекла. Навострил уши.

— Держи осанку в присутствии императора, Юлия-Анна, сколько можно повторять. Ты — княжна, а твой статус, хочу напомнить, напрямую зависит от того, поставит ли его величество Эмгыр вар Эмрейс свою печать на важных государственных документах.

— Да, ваше сиятельство… Я поняла.

— Я велела обращаться ко мне иначе. Как?

— М-матушка.

Сонливость и вялость как рукой сняло.

— Молодец, девочка. Только не заикайся, будь добра, следи за языком… Ах, как она прелестна, не правда ли, дорогой кузен? Ей досталось лучшее от обоих родителей. Этот носик! В точности как мой. А голосок — Юлианна, да скажи что-нибудь, не молчи.

— Да, матушка…

— У меня нет слуха, милая кузина. Не могу судить. Госпожа Йеннифэр, как, по-вашему, сходство есть?

— Чтобы услышать сходство, надо, чтоб она спела. Да желательно погромче.

— Великолепная идея! Юлианна, спой для нас, сделай милость. Обучали тебя в школе пению? Нет?.. Как они посмели! Меня обманули! Почтенная мэтресса Марджори клялась, что ее пансионат — самый лучший от Альбы до Яруги! О, нужно немедленно развернуть карету и ехать назад! Прикажу бросить нахальную лгунью в башню.

— Успокойтесь, милая кузина, не переживайте так, это вредно для кожи. У девочки еще полным-полно времени, чтобы научиться петь, плясать, кувыркаться, стоять на голове, играть на лютне и в снежки, биться на мечах, стрелять из арбалета. И глазками…

— Да вы шутите, кузен!

— Отнюдь, кузина, я смертельно серьезен. На дворе тринадцатый век. Каждая уважающая себя молодая дворянка должна в совершенстве уметь стрелять глазками и играть в снежки. Тем более — княжна. Это в интересах государства.

Геральт жадно пытался ухватить еще хоть слово, но голоса в последнюю минуту становились все тише и тише, и вот наконец карета отъехала слишком далеко. Какое-то время он просто сидел, не шевелясь. А потом словно разморозился: прыснул в кулак, прыснул еще раз — и расхохотался так громко, что заставил бедолагу трактирщика подскочить.

Ну, Лютик. Сукин кот. Да и княгиня хороша… Юлианна! Юлия, черт дери, Анна! А рыцари, верные рыцари и преданные придворные? Молчали. Не сплетничали. Либо Геральт недооценивал способности Анарьетты скрывать такие вещи, но это было маловероятно. Хорошо, что она выгнала Лютика взашей до того, как он успел узнать, что станет отцом. Он бы предпочел казнь через повешение.

Навскидку девочке выходило около десяти лет. По туссентским традициям — в самый раз для официального представления двору. День рождения совсем скоро, буквально на днях, если «матушка» княгиня срочно вызвала Эмгыра, чтобы узаконить наследницу.

Эмгыр. Боги, нельзя же так издеваться. Геральт отдал бы все свое чутье, лишь бы увидеть лицо княгини в тот момент, когда он…

Снова разобрал смех. Трактирщик несмело предложил подать завтрак. Геральт охотно согласился: веселье всегда поднимало ему аппетит. Впрочем, ему почти все поднимало аппетит, кроме размышлений о Предназначении. 

Кстати.

Он узнал главную тайну туссентского двора (на ближайшие сутки), но вопрос с тем, как подобраться к Эмгыру, оставался открытым. И что ему сказать. И надо ли что-то вообще говорить. Может быть, достаточно просто прийти? «Я найду, чем тебя занять».

Сейчас Эмгыр занят, да, в любом случае. С милой кузиной Анарьеттой и ее несчастной дочкой… О, холера. Лютик породнился с императором Нильфгаарда.

— Вы в порядке, господин? Может, вам покрепчей чего налить?

— В полном. Спасибо. В наиполнейшем порядке. Просто припомнил одну смешную шутку.

— Поделитесь? Я собираю, знаете ли, шутки, прибаутки, байки. Люблю развлекать посетителей, особливо одиноких — им это настроенье повышает, а мне, знаете ли, доход.

— Прости, дружище, я бы с радостью повысил твой доход, да только шутка… На зерриканском. Непереводимая игра слов. Знаешь ли.

***

Весь день Геральт маялся по городу. Навестил мастера Лафарга, простоял добрых два часа в очереди в банке, чтобы пополнить запасы растраченной за ночь наличности (посол фон Хинн принципиально играл только на крупные ставки), прогулялся по Оливковой площади. Завернул к статуе Режинальда де Обрэ, подумал об Эмгыре, ушел. Вернулся в «Фазанщину» пообедать. Казалось, время утекает сквозь пальцы в никуда; он трижды обозвал себя трусом и глупцом, дважды поворачивал к дворцу и дважды же менял направление. Продолжал маяться. Пока не столкнулся возле «Парфюмерии» с Йеннифэр.

— Геральт, — она коротко кивнула, окидывая его цепким взглядом с ног до головы.

— Привет, Йен.

— Йеннифэр.

— Привет, Йеннифэр.

Помолчали неловко. То есть, он помолчал неловко. Йеннифэр не умела неловко молчать. 

— Я вижу, ты окончательно оправился. Хорошо. Цири беспокоилась.

— Я оправился. Спасибо. Как Цири?

— Прекрасно. Надеюсь, ты не разбил ее подарок.

— Она тебе рассказала.

— Разумеется. Я — ее придворная чародейка и обязана знать такие вещи.

— Разумеется, — невольно передразнил Геральт. Йен фыркнула.

— Так и будете стоять на проходе, любезные? — проворчал сильно надушенный и напомаженный дворянин, веско указав на дверь магазинчика.

Отошли.

— Что ты делаешь в городе? — спросил Геральт.

— Представляешь себе, собираюсь купить духи.

— И оставила Эмгыра одного?

Йеннифэр вскинула брови, сверкнула глазами. Даже после стольких лет было ужасно приятно ее чем-то удивить.

— Не читай мои мысли, — упредил Геральт. — Я играю в гвинт с нильфгаардским послом, он сказал, что вы здесь, и без Имперы.

— Посол слишком много болтает. Эмгыр прибыл инкогнито.

— Я никому не скажу.

— Знаю. С каких пор ты так печешься о безопасности императора?

— Примерно с Йуле. Может быть, чуть раньше.

Йеннифэр сощурилась.

— Ты намеренно выводишь меня из себя.

— И в мыслях не было. Просто говорю, как есть. Послушай, Йен… Йеннифэр.

— Я здесь. Слушаю.

Геральт поглубже вдохнул аромат сирени и крыжовника. Решение сформировалось на лету, само собой. Единственно верное.

— Мне нужна будет твоя помощь еще раз. Не сейчас, немного позже. Поможешь?

— Смотря с чем.

— С «якорем».

Поняла мгновенно. По лицу пробежала тень беспокойства, едва-едва заметная.

— Что мешает? Слух, зрение, обоняние?

— Слух. Не то чтобы мешает, скорее, наоборот. Но я… зациклился на голосе одного человека. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Не хочу больше подслушивать, как какой-нибудь второсортный шпик. Буду учиться справляться без него.

Йеннифэр буравила его взглядом. Долго.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Попросил же.

— Я помогу. Когда попросишь.

— Спасибо, Йеннифэр.

Она отвернулась. Черные волосы упали на щеку, вздымаясь упругой гладкой волной. Захотелось коснуться их, отвести прядь за ухо. Поцеловать тонкие губы в последний раз.

— Ступай во дворец. Княжеская гвардия тебя знает, пропустит. Эти клоуны действительно в подметки не годятся Импере.

Геральт вскинул голову. Йеннифэр вновь смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Добавила резко:

— Я вернусь максимум через два часа, возможно, раньше. У нас ужин с княгиней и лютиковым подарочком. Постарайся успеть.

И, не прощаясь, стремительным шагом направилась в «Парфюмерию».

***

Очень сложно сдержаться, чтобы не пустить Плотву галопом по улицам. В ушах звенит, сердце, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Прохожие вскрикивают, ругаются, отпрыгивают, шикают вслед. Осуждающе качают головами. Но ни один не плюет, не обзывает мутантом или уродом. Здесь Туссент. Дом. И все же чего-то здесь не хватает.

Княжеская конюшня. Спрыгнуть с лошади, махнуть рукой знакомым слугам: простите, очень спешу. Поклониться пахнущему кондитерской камергеру, приостановиться в холле. Вас проводить, сэр Геральт? — Нет, спасибо, господин ле Гофф, я знаю, куда идти.

Чистый пол. Слишком чистый, не разглядеть отпечатков сапог. Что ж, есть другие чувства.

Сотни ароматов. Дикая, неразличимая смесь, от древесных и растительных до человеческих. Металлы. Магия. Животные. Вино, все сорта вина. Парфюм, косметика. Средства для стирки, крысиный яд, мед, боярышниковый соус, сыр, оленина, специи. Мирра. Можжевельник. Пергамент.

Взять след. Как ведьмак.

Сердце стучит, стучит, колотится, словно в битве. Звуки. Голоса. Слуги, придворные, рыцари. Княжеская гвардия. Добрый день, Дамьен. Да. Срочное дело к его императорскому величеству. Меня прислала Йеннифэр. Меня ждут.

Скрип лат. Лестницы. Коридоры. Двери. Медленно, слишком медленно. Почему он молчит? Хорошо, что молчит. Значит, с ним никого нет.

Что сказать? Как? Или не говорить ничего?

— Капитан де ла Тур? Что-то случилось?

Стоит у окна, глядит вдаль, на заснеженные поля и виноградники. Руки за спиной. Спокойный, задумчивый, расслабленный. Тонкий золотой обруч тускло поблескивает на подбитых сединой черных волосах. Темно-серый кафтан. Простые кожаные сапоги. 

Непривычно смотреть на него. Кажется, что прошло полжизни, а не несколько месяцев. 

— К вам сэр Геральт из Ривии, ваше императорское величество. По срочному вопросу. Оставить вас наедине?

Поворачивается. Кивает Дамьену. Усмешка трогает губы.

Скрип лат. Глухой стук дверей. Запах мирры, можжевельника, пергамента. Голос.

— Ты пришел. 

***

Геральт почувствовал, что улыбается.

— Ты меня ждал?

Эмгыр по-прежнему усмехался именно так, как ему нравилось.

— Конечно. Я ждал, пока ты сообразишь. Откровенно говоря, я считал тебя умнее.

— Я соображал довольно долго, ты прав. Но не настолько долго, как тебе кажется. Просто тянул время. Надо было подумать.

Мир не взорвался, не рассыпался на мелкие осколки. Может быть, в хозяйской спальне Корво Бьянко треснуло самое мощное волшебное зеркало в мире, и тогда Цири будет невероятно зла. Впрочем, у Геральта были некоторые основания полагать, что она его простит.

Эмгыр поднял брови, удивленный, как будто тоже знал, как должен был продолжиться этот разговор, а пошло все не по сценарию.

— И что же надумал?

— Много всякого, — Геральт небрежно пожал плечами. — Вот например: Я сам виноват. Ты виноват. Я — идиот, а ты — кровавый тиран и паршивая скотина, которая не заслуживает любви Цири. Не понимаю тебя и понимать не хочу. Но почему-то понимаю. Твои планы на этот мир не так уж и плохи, хотя я все еще не одобряю многих твоих методов. Мне стоит посмотреться в зеркало, прежде чем судить тебя. Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь свою дочь, и как тяжело было сказать ей всю правду. Представляю в красках, как подло, исподтишка разрубаю мечом Филиппу Эйльхарт, и меня совершенно не мучает за это совесть. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Ты приятно пахнешь. Я начинаю понимать, чего желаю, но мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы в этом разобраться, потому что у тебя, видимо, есть какие-то идеи на этот счет, хотя я понятия не имею, откуда и в какой момент они появились. А большую часть времени я думал о том, что мне очень нравится твой голос, и я хотел бы слышать его чаще без помощи всяких магических артефактов и дополнительных мутаций.

Эмгыр помолчал, переваривая все, что услышал. Геральту нравилось смотреть, как он думает.

— Вот поэтому у меня и есть кое-какие идеи насчет тебя, — наконец сказал он, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Ты — неожиданность, Геральт. Сюрпризы, сорванные планы... Не люблю этого. Очень раздражаюсь, когда такое происходит. В какой-то момент — не могу сказать точно, когда — мне захотелось иметь немного контроля над неожиданностью, возникающей вновь и вновь, и со временем размышления об этом приобрели иной оттенок. Пожалуй, меня привлек и твой идеализм, отличный от моего в том, как далеко мы смотрим и что видим. Кажется, что различия велики, но на самом деле достаточно лишь немного изменить угол зрения. И, конечно, не обошлось без влияния Цири. Чтобы идея зародилась, нужно место. Подготовленная почва. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Понимаю. Говори, пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Самое главное я сказал. Я не знаю, как много ты слышал с помощью магических артефактов и дополнительных мутаций.

— Я расскажу все постепенно. Не хочу скрывать этого от тебя. Что ты собирался сделать, когда я приду?

— Немного посмеяться над тобой.

— И опять я сорвал твои планы.

— Есть чем гордиться.

— О, я горжусь, можешь мне поверить.

Эмгыр рассмеялся. Тихо, интимно, приятно до мурашек.

— Дай мне руку.

Геральт снял перчатки, отбросил их на пол, не глядя. Признался:

— Я не знаю, как это работает в таких случаях. В ведьмачьей практике такого ни разу не встречалось.

Рука Эмгыра была сухой и теплой, как лист пергамента, долго пролежавший на столе возле растопленного камина.

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе при нашей последней встрече?

— Что у ворот Вызимы я выглядел отвратительно?

Снова смех. На этот раз — ожидаемый, но оттого не менее желанный.

— Я сказал: Отдашь мне то, что застанешь дома, но чего увидеть не ожидаешь.

— Я помню. Мне просто сложно это сказать.

— Знаю. Мне просто захотелось это повторить.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь.

— Я желаю тебя, Геральт.

Дыхание перехватило. Голова аж закружилась — так резко вся кровь устремилась вниз.

— Самое главное уже сказал, да? — прохрипел Геральт.

Взгляд Эмгыра потемнел.

— Если бы я с этого начал, было бы сложно продолжить. Все довольно просто: ты прекрасно вписываешься в мои предпочтения в мужчинах. Но это действительно не главное. Ты привлек меня не только телом.

— Ты вгоняешь меня в краску. Серьезно. Этого не видно, потому что я мутант, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

— Мне это льстит, — Эмгыр погладил большим пальцем его ладонь. Коротко, мягко, а почему-то с трудом удалось сдержать стон. — Я не мог даже предположить, что ты будешь настолько откровенен. Ожидал шуток, сарказма, односложных ответов. Готовился к этому. 

— Да я сам не знал, как себя поведу. До последнего момента. А потом увидел тебя — и понял, что иначе будет нечестно. Я все-таки… много слышал.

— Ничего. Я не сержусь.

— Это странно, что теперь мне хочется тебя рассердить?

Эмгыр улыбнулся шире, поглаживая ладонь с чуть большим нажимом.

— Не сомневаюсь, что очень скоро тебе это удастся. Но я знаю, как с этим бороться. Чем ответить. И как.

— Ох, давай уже, ну. 

— Что?

— Забирай.

И вновь мир не взорвался. Не произошло никакого выплеска магической энергии, даже завалящего жалкого импульса, заставившего бы медальон предупреждающе дрожать. Геральт дрожал сам. От банального возбуждения.

— У нас слишком мало времени, — хрипло произнес Эмгыр.

— Да. Йеннифэр скоро вернется, у вас ужин… С княгиней и лютиковым подарочком.

— Ты и об этом знаешь?

— Сюрприз.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поступить работать в разведку?

Геральт моргнул.

— Чего? Ты серьезно? Да никогда в жизни. Ненавижу шпиков.

— Жаль. С твоими способностями…

— …самое лучшее — выйти на пенсию, — сварливо перебил Геральт.

Эмгыр отпустил его руку, но тут же приобнял за талию, привлек ближе. Геральт зажмурился, обнимая его в ответ, не в силах отказать себе хотя бы в этом.

— Ты вернешься со мной в Нильфгаард. — Тихо, уверенно, строго, как на обочине темерского тракта.

— Хорошо. Но Туссент — все равно мой дом.

— Конечно.

— Просто тут бывает немного скучно.

— Я найду, чем тебя занять.

— Начни только с постели. И чтобы без разведки обошлось.

— Постараюсь. А теперь отпусти меня, иначе я зайду дальше, чем планировал.

Геральт послушно отпустил его, отступил на шаг, хотя сделать это было почти невыносимо тяжело. Эмгыр шумно вздохнул, возбуждаясь, судя по запаху, еще сильнее. Что его так… А.

— Останься на ужин.

Геральт потер ладонью лицо, подобрал перчатки, сунул их за пояс. Очень нужно было чем-то занять руки, чтобы не броситься обратно на Эмгыра.

— Да. Я надеялся, что ты пригласишь. Хочу познакомиться с Юлией-Анной. А после мне нужно будет потолковать с Йеннифэр. Она поможет, ну… Сделать так, чтобы я не слышал твой голос буквально везде. Цири тебе рассказывала про «якорь», помнишь?

— Да. Я сопоставил. Тебе не станет хуже, если его убрать?

— Нет, если ты не перестанешь со мной говорить.

Эмгыр, вопреки сути его слов, помолчал. Наконец, спустя едва ли не целую минуту, веско сказал:

— Не перестану. Даю слово.

Геральт улыбнулся. 

— Я тебе верю.

***

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> \+ эпилог к фику с ПОВ Эмгыра: [«Далекий путь»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585568)
> 
> Зеркало Хартманна — каноничный артефакт из книги “Владычица Озера”. Отчасти с его помощью чародейка Нимуэ в отдаленном будущем (относительно событий саги) помогает шестнадцатилетней Цири, блуждающей по другим мирам, найти путь обратно в нужное место и время. В фике подразумевается, что это то же самое зеркало, и когда-нибудь оно попадет в руки Нимуэ. Потому что Змей Уроборос пожирает собственный хвост и все такое.  
> Увы, в текст фика этого вписать никак было нельзя, но автор все же решил это упомянуть хотя бы здесь :)


End file.
